A Riddle Tale
by Starrylibra
Summary: Voldemort is a Father. The child is four years old. He has to cope with her all by himself. Well he does have the Death Eaters, but will they be able to cope in the end... (AU) I may not have updated but i haven't forgotten, I'm in the middle of a chapte
1. Tom's Story

A Riddle Tale  
  
Summary: Voldemort is a father! The child is 4 years old. He has to look after his little daughter by himself. Well he does have the Death Eaters but can they all cope in the end...?  
  
A/N ~ hurrah! I have been itching to write this one for ages! Please R/R and tell me what you want to happen in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot.  
  
* * *  
Chapter one: Tom's story  
  
'DADDY!' A little child cried. Tom Riddle heard the scream and the sobs and ran to find out what had happened to his daughter by the staircase. ' DADDY!'  
  
'What's wrong?' Voldemort asked gently.  
  
'I fell down the stairs!' Tom's face softened and he hugged the child close to him. 'Daddy, will you kiss it better?'  
  
'Does that even work?' He wondered aloud.  
  
'Tom, do not deprive her of a kiss when she needs one!' Bella said sternly.  
  
'Who asked you?' He grumbled but all the same he knew it was his responsibility, so he kissed Amber on the forehead and whispered a healing spell. She stopped crying abruptly and started to laugh. ' What is so amusing?' He asked.  
  
'You said that if you kiss something hurt it doesn't make a difference!' He was just going to comment on his healing spell when he saw Bella glaring at him. So he merely smiled and said  
  
'Your father is wrong for once in his life and you find it funny! You upset me!' He picked up the laughing girl and ran up to her room where two Death Eaters were talking. Voldemort ignored them and dropped Amber onto her bed where he tickled her mercilessly. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and it only took a couple of seconds for every Death Eater in the house to come into the massive bedroom.  
  
'Tom, don't murder the poor child!'  
  
'Bella, don't stick your big nose into things that don't concern you!' Tom snapped. Amber shrieked with laughter. He was sick of her telling him how to look after Amber. He did know, and she loved him. She told him every night when he tucked her into bed " I love you Daddy". And he loved her back! She meant the world to him.  
  
'But still my Lord, she might be sick,' Snape reasoned.  
  
' Amber are you going to be sick?'  
  
'No Daddy!'  
  
'Well, there you have it, the child herself told us she was not going to vomit.'  
  
'There's nothing to throw up, I'm starving, nobody has fed me all day!'  
  
'Bella, I told you to feed her!'  
  
'I did, Tom, I gave her mash potato and beans for lunch and I have just put dinner on,' Tom had no idea how she could like potato and beans, it was her favourite!  
  
'What's for dinner?' He asked.  
  
'Roast dinner,' Bella replied.  
  
'Yuck!'  
  
You don't like Roast dinner?' He asked his daughter. She shook her head. He turned around to see if Bella had heard but she was talking to Lucius Malfoy. 'I'll have some of yours then, but don't tell anybody!' He whispered. She nodded. Tom picked up his child and walked away into his bedroom with her, without any of the Death Eaters knowing. Amber had never been in here before. She was forbidden.  
  
'Daddy, I thought I wasn't allowed in here?'  
  
'Well your Auntie Bella doesn't think you should be allowed but I don't see why you can't stay in here with me,' His room was not what you would think a Dark Lord's room would look like! He obviously collected cars because they were on shelves all around his room. He had one very patched teddy bear on a chair next to his four poster bed. He had a picture of himself on the bedside table that was waving up at the real Tom. On the wall was a big portrait of a woman who looked a lot like him – it must have been his mother. The walls were painted light blue and the floorboards were white. The ceiling was like the sky outside. It was now pink and orange colours because it was a sunset. It was quite a big room and the only thing out of place was a pair of pants on the floor.  
  
'Daddy, you always taught be not to be messy, but look at you, you don't even put away your underwear!' Amber said solemnly. Tom blushed and picked up the underwear and put them in a white washing basket.  
  
'There,' He sat down on his bed putting Amber on his lap. He kissed her head and tickled her under the chin. ' Let me tell you a story,' he said to the raven-haired girl. 'Once upon a time, there was a man called Tom and a woman called Louise. They lived together in a house, in a faraway country. They lived away from all their friends and family so they could have a new life together. We – they decided that to have a new life they should have a new family. So they travelled to Venice to get married. They had an outdoor ceremony with only their best friend, and Louise's sister, Bella, there as a witness. Afterwards, they came back to England – where they actually came from – and had a baby girl. They returned to Russia with their child and became a happy little family. They named the baby Amber, after a great-grandmother of Louise and a distant aunt of Tom. You see the great-grandmother and aunt both had the same name so the parents of Amber thought it was a sign.  
  
'But then a terrible thing happened after two wonderful years as a family. Not too long ago, there lived a man who was as powerful as possible! He was a very Dark man who loved anything to do with the dark arts. You know with any fairy story, there has to be a villain. This man is our villain. His name was Grindelwauld. One day, on the anniversary of Tom and Louise's second year of marriage, Tom sent Louise out shopping. He wanted her to buy something nice to wear for the meal they were going to go to. He was making the house look as pretty as can be, while watching Amber. He had no idea of what had happened until... the doorbell rang. He picked up his darling child and answered the door. It was his next door Neighbour, Sarah. She had some horrible, sad news that would haunt Tom for the rest of his life, " Tom, Oh my God Tom! It's Louise, we went shopping together and, and," he told her to come inside. She was in hysterics so he made her some tea, and made her sit down. He had no clue what had happened to Louise. He was shaky, he kept spilling the tea, and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to hear what happened. He hadn't an idea what it was but of course he was thinking, why couldn't it be Sarah? He knew it was a horrible thought but he didn't care. Anyone but my Louise, he thought. Sarah finally stopped crying so hard and managed to choke out just what Tom didn't want to hear, " Grindelwauld came into the shop, he attacked it but only one person died: Louise." After shock was denial. " Are you sure she's actually dead? He kept asking. All Sarah could do was nod. Finally he let her go back home and the baby stirred. He knew she was crying for her mummy. Her mummy who she would never see again...  
'There was only one thing on Tom's mind anymore; Revenge! He was a powerful wizard. Yes he was, but was he powerful enough? The day came. He had moved back to England a year after Louise's death. He could not cope on his own. Amber needed a mother. So one day when Tom was out he went seeking the evil villain. Grindelwauld was worse then you could imagine. But that' s unimportant. Tom thought he had a fair chance against Grindelwauld. Tom was lucky to be alive. He probably wouldn't be if a good, powerful, muggle- lover wasn't nearby. That good man was called Dumbledore. He was once Tom's teacher at school. He saw what was going on and it was he, who stopped Grindelwauld once and for all. Not Tom, but Dumbledore. Tom was a very angry man. Not only had he lost the woman that meant the most to him, but also he hadn't even had revenge. For months he had no life, he was missing all the time, he was never at home and when he was he never talked to anyone. He no longer paid attention to Amber and several times he had tried to kill himself but one person was always there for him; Bellatrix Black – Louise's sister. Secretly he was studying the dark arts. Bellatrix knew and many times she tried to stop him. He wouldn't, she knew it was pointless to argue and very soon she found herself joining him. He taught her all he knew but some he kept to himself for he didn't want her to become as powerful as he. He knew what he was going to do next; he was going to revenge the man who killed his wife if he could but as he was dead already Tom knew he had to kill the one who killed the one, who killed the one he loved to make him feel better. He was finally persuaded by Bellatrix to spend more time with his daughter. He did, but only because she was closest to Louise and he wanted to make Bella happy. But as to killing Dumbledore, he is still trying to this day because that man is too powerful. He has to avenge his wife...' he expected Amber to be asleep. She was usually when he finished a story. But she was wide-awake and listening.  
  
'Daddy why are you upset?' she asked. He shook his head and said,  
  
'Dinner will be ready now, go downstairs and I will follow in a minute,' she kneeled on him and kissed him on the cheek before running down the stairs. He thought she was lucky not to fall again. He sighed and got up but something caught his attention. Bella! ' I know, I shouldn't have bought her in here!' he whispered. She said nothing but hugged him as hard as she could. He couldn't hold it in; he cried and cried on Bellatrix's shoulder. ' I can't go on! I miss her so much!' he cried.  
  
'I know,' whispered Bella, who was also crying, ' I miss her too,' Lucius Malfoy walked in on them like that to tell them dinner was ready. He was so shocked to find the most powerful wizard in the world in tears hugging Bella that he actually pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. Tom Riddle straightened up and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at Malfoy who never had been told about Louise and shook his head.  
  
'Dinner's ready master,' Malfoy said finally finding his tongue.  
  
'I know,' Tom whispered running out of the room, going downstairs.  
  
'Leave him alone, he's still mourning after all these years,' Bella told him seeing his face. 'It's best I don't tell you!' Bella excited the room with silent tears pouring down her face.  
  
A/N ~ where did that come from? I say, looking amazed at my own ideas. I just thought Tom should have a history and you should know about Amber and all this came out! Thank you all for reading if anyone does read this. Please, please, please R/R. Thank you come again!  
  
Lots of Love Starrylibra x-x-x-x-x-x 


	2. Tears

A Riddle Tale  
  
A/N~ OMG! That chapter made me cry when I re-read it and I barely ever cry as a result of fictional tales! Thank you to everyone who has, and will read it, I love you guys! Please read this chapter and tell me what to write next in this tale. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
'I know,' whispered Bella, who was also crying, ' I miss her too,' Lucius Malfoy walked in on them like that to tell them dinner was ready. He was so shocked to find the most powerful wizard in the world in tears hugging Bella that he actually pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. Tom Riddle straightened up and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at Malfoy who never had been told about Louise and shook his head.  
  
'Dinner's ready master,' Malfoy said finally finding his tongue.  
  
'I know,' Tom whispered running out of the room, going downstairs.  
  
'Leave him alone, he's still mourning after all these years,' Bella told him seeing his face. 'It's best I don't tell you!' Bella excited the room with silent tears pouring down her face.  
  
* * *  
Chapter Two: Tears  
  
Tom was not talking to anyone during dinner. His Death Eaters could see his redder eyes showing that he'd been crying. Bella had red eyes too. The only person who witnessed their little scene was Malfoy, who obviously didn't tell anyone what had happened. Tom was bent down looking at his plate through dinner. At the beginning, he came down and stood behind his daughter. He cut her potatoes up and made them mashed, so she would eat them. Everyone was watching him but he did not care. He took her peas and stuffing. He cut her meat in half and put the bigger half on his plate. She smiled gratefully up at him but did not realise her father was upset. She did however, notice he wasn't talking. He usually talked to her a lot in dinner but since he came down, hadn't uttered one word. Amber found his lack of interest in her very personal. She imitated him, bending down over her food like he did, eating and drinking only when he did, and not talking to anyone, even though she was usually a chatterbox. Finally Tom noticed this and asked, 'What on earth are you doing Amber?' She laughed, pleased that she actually got her father to talk.  
  
'I'm being you, what's it look like?' She replied. Tom shook his head and returned to eating his dinner in silence. Amber was rather upset that her father was still blanking her, so she tried hard to fight back the tears and started to talk to him. 'Daddy I learnt a new word today, Yacht! It sounds like yought, but is spelt like yacht!'  
  
'That's great sweetie,' Tom said flatly, even she, a four year old, could tell he wasn't listening. She finished her dinner silently then put her plate in the dishwasher. She returned to the table and decided that the only way her father would listen to her is if he could feel her. So she crawled under the table and emerged on Tom's lap. He didn't pay her anymore attention although he moved her head away so that he could continue eating.  
  
'Tom, Please don't do this again. Your daughter needs you. Look at her, she is visibly upset that you're not talking to her anymore. It's not her fault. Don't be so selfish for once in your life!' Bella started off whispering but her voice grew louder and louder. Some of the Death Eaters had gasped when they heard Bella call the Dark Lord selfish. They thought he would kill her – well after he put the child to bed obviously. They were surprised at the reaction he did have though.  
  
'Bella, please don't. You make me feel awful. I don't want to blank her, you know I don't. But I don't want to talk to anyone right now, can't she see that?' Tom replied his eyes still on his food. Amber heard what he had just said and understood she had to leave him alone. She got up off his lap and ran upstairs where they heard her door slam shut.  
  
'That must make you feel a lot better Tom!' Bella snapped angrily, clearing her own plate. She too, ran upstairs. That made Tom feel even guiltier. He knew he should not take things out on the two females, but whom else could he blame it on? The Death Eaters were staring at him so he cleared his plate and walked out of the peach dining room.  
  
'Have you ever wondered why Bellatrix calls him Tom, the name he hates but puts up with, but we have to say "My Lord" or "Master"?' Lucius Malfoy asked.  
  
'Do you think those to are going out or something?' Barty Crouch asked.  
  
'Definitely not!' Macnair exclaimed, 'Have you seen the way they are around each other? They're constantly having a glaring match and he snaps her head off at every possible moment!'  
  
'Yeah, but that might just be an act, maybe they don't want it to be pub...'  
  
'Why the HELL do you always blame this on me Bellatrix?' Voldemort's voice yelled.  
  
'With you Tom, it's always me, me, me! You never care about me! I am suffering from this as well, but I always have to suffer in silence because you won't listen to it!' Bella screeched.  
  
'It's my fault she's dead now is it?' He demanded.  
  
'See, you think it all comes back to you. I never said Louise is dead because of you, Tom. It wasn't your fault. I will never say my sister is dead because of you because it's not true!' Bellatrix shouted.  
  
'That's what your mother told me everyday! She said it wasn't my fault, Louise was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But it was my fault Bella, if I hadn't told her to go out shopping she would still be here!' The Death Eaters heard Tom break down into tears.  
  
'Oh Tom, of course you blame yourself. Why didn't you ever tell me? Listen, fate said that Louise would have to die. Even if she didn't go shopping, she still would have died, because she was meant to go that day!'  
  
'No she wasn't! We were meant to have a long life together, not just two years marriage!' There was silence, and then they heard a little girl's voice.  
  
'Daddy, why are you crying?' she asked.  
  
'People cry when they are upset,' he told her.  
  
'I'm upset, but I'm not crying. You upset me by not talking to me,' The Death Eaters expected Bella to say "I told you so" but she didn't. They heard Voldemort crying harder.  
  
'I'm sorry Amber. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. I really just wanted to be left alone but that is to much to ask for around here!'  
  
'I don't want to leave you on your own, Tom! I know what your like, you don't care how many people you hurt. If I left you alone you would probably grab the nearest sharp thing and slit your wrists. You tried that before, remember. I was the one who suffered, you didn't even care that you had a daughter!' They could hear Amber screaming.  
  
'SHUT UP BELLATRIX!' Tom roared. 'You act like I don't know how to look after her but inside you know she's the only thing I have left. She's all I have left of Louise and I know that you know I would never do anything to hurt her. And if you don't shut your trap right now I swear I will curse your arse to Manhattan so help me God!' The Death Eaters would have been in fits of laughter if they didn't know the situation was so serious. They could hear Tom crying still, and his daughter was crying in fright but now Bellatrix had joined in. Malfoy automatically got up to be at Bella's side because he was her brother-in-law. He realised now, that from what he just heard, the Dark Lord was his brother-in-law as well. He ran up the stairs and saw that the three of them were in Tom's bedroom. Tom was sitting on the floor with Amber on his lap. Bellatrix was lying on the bed sobbing into the pillow. No one had noticed Malfoy in the doorway. When Tom saw Bellatrix sobbing into his pillow he cried even harder, seeing the damage he had done to the person who kept he going for two years. 'Bella, Bella please, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it, honestly! You were scaring Amber I had to stop you,' He cried harder still, ' Your right, I'm not a fit father. You take her. Give her the life she should have, please Bella!'  
  
'I never thought it would be like this Tom! Don't give up on Amber. I was just so stupid to think you weren't a good Dad. She loves you, anyone can see, and I shouldn't have said what I did, I'm so sorry Tom, Please forgive me, I forgive you!'  
  
'I do forgive you Bella. I never blamed you, ever, for the things you said. You make me realise what responsibilities I have!'  
  
'Daddy, Lucius is at the door,'  
  
What do YOU want? Tom asked.  
  
'I want my sister-in-law,' Malfoy said bravely, walking over to Bellatrix. 'Come on Bellatrix!' She did not move. 'Come on Bella!'  
  
'No, I'm staying here with my brother-in-law who actually cares about me!' Bellatrix shrieked. The older Malfoy went red and stormed off, narrowly missing stepping on Amber's finger. Voldemort smiled at Bella in appreciation and stood up to join her on the bed. Amber knew it was late so she hopped along to her own room, leaving her two parent-like-figures alone. Tom got on the bed and hugged Bella to him, showing that after all these tears he still cared about her as much as he cared about Amber. They fell asleep hugging each other, protecting them from the spitefulness of the other.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile downstairs Malfoy was being badgered about what happened. He remarked over and over again that they were just crying on the floor.  
  
'Yeah but what was going on to make Bellatrix say she was staying with the brother-in-law that cared about her?' Snape repeated over and over.  
  
Finally Malfoy snapped. 'For Christ's sake, if you really want to know Bella refused to come with me, and she claimed that the Dark Lord was the only brother-in-law that cared for her. Happy?' The Death Eaters were shocked at what he said. Saying that Lucius Malfoy didn't care about Bella was ridiculous, absurd!  
  
* * *  
  
It was early morning. The curtains were open but only a small amount of light came through. Tom looked up at his pale blue wall to see what time it was. There was no clock. He turned to wake up Bella, but there was no Bella. Instead, lying in her place as beautiful as ever, was Louise Riddle, is dead wife.  
  
'Do not be afraid Tom, it is me! It really is me! Every leap year us angels are allowed to come down to Earth in someone's dream. Tom, listen to me. Please look after Bella, she is going through a hard time at a moment, you know it's almost been two years since my death and Bella is getting her divorce. She is mourning me so much and I need you to look after her. You will won't you?' Tom nodded. 'Tom, you have to look after our baby Amber as well. You may not have noticed, but she is missing me a lot too. Even though she doesn't remember me she still misses not having a mother. Promise me you'll look after her!'  
'I promise!' Tom leant over and kissed the woman he never thought he'd kiss again. He didn't want to let go of her but he knew he had to. She did not want to leave yet so they lay together in each other's arms hoping that it wouldn't be long before they met again.  
  
'I have to go know Tom, the Lord is calling me back to him. Goodbye until next to my love!' he waved and waved until he could not wave anymore and then he woke up and started crying tears of joy.  
'What is it Tom?' Bella asked him.  
  
'I just saw Louise again. And she still loves me, and one day we will be reunited, together, forever!' Bella did not care to comment that he'd probably go to hell because of the amount of wrong he had done. She just smiled at him and got up. 'Come on, let's go and make breakfast together, pancakes!' Tom exclaimed.  
  
'Your on!' Bella replied, quite happy to pretend yesterday had not happened. They walked into the kitchen smiling with their arms linked together.  
  
'Hey Bella, I saw you weren't in your room last night!' Dolohov chirped. Someone – probably Macnair – wolf-whistled.  
  
'You would be right then Antonin!' Bella replied. More wolf-whistles. 'Hey Walden, stop whistling, you're not gonna make us kiss. We wouldn't in public anyway would we Tom?'  
  
'Yeah, respect our privacy!' Tom argued.  
  
'So you made up after your little argument last night?' Bella blushed when Barty asked that; she hadn't realised they heard!  
  
'You bet!' replied Tom winking.  
  
'Oh Tom, I don't think you should be talking about our little games in the night openly!' Bella argued.  
  
'I'm sorry Bella, I just wanted them to know we still have fun,' Tom replied humbly.  
  
'Ugh Tommy that is sick!' Barty exclaimed, 'You've got all sorts of mental images in my head now!' Tom smiled mischievously.  
  
Taking advantage of Tom's good mood, Nott said, 'Look I bought this muggle radio in the market if you listen to it for a while Tom, you may here a love song you want to sing to Bellatrix!'  
  
'Good idea Avery – I mean Nott. Why don't we all listen to the radio?' Everyone nodded or muttered yes so Nott turned it on. Tom laughed gently when he heard the song that had just started playing but nobody but Bella knew why. He thought it was highly appropriate:  
  
I sit and wait Does an angel contemplate my fate And do they know The places where we go When we're grey and old 'Cause I have been told That salvation lets their wings unfold So when I'm lying in my bed Thoughts running through my head And I feel that love is dead I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection A lot of love and affection Whether I'm right or wrong And down the waterfall Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me When I come to call She won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead  
  
When I'm feeling weak And my pain walks down a one way street I look above And I know I'll always be blessed with love And as the feeling grows She brings flesh to my bones And when love is dead I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection A lot of love and affection Whether I'm right or wrong And down the waterfall Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me When I come to call She won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection A lot of love and affection Whether I'm right or wrong And down the waterfall Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me When I come to call She won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead  
  
'You're right Nott, this song is perfect for the love of my life,' Tom whispered when it ended. One thing he had learnt through this chapter is that people cry when they are upset – when he and Bella were arguing, when they are joyous and happy – when he saw Louise again, and when you truly appreciate something – when he heard that beautiful song.  
  
'For the love of Christ Tom, it's just a song!' Avery said exasperated.  
  
'I know, it is a beautiful song, and I am shedding tears because I appreciate it!' Tom sobbed. Avery sighed; he'd never understand his master!  
  
A/N~ I think those will be the last tears shed for a while. Yes now Tom will be back in his big kicking boots! He will be more evil then you can imagine and he is right beside me telling me to shut the f*** up before he curses me to Manhattan so help him God! I am really proud of myself; two chapters up in one day and this one is quite long. :) Lotsa love Starrylibra x-x-x-x-x-x 


	3. Old Friends

A Riddle Tale  
  
A/N~ yeah, like I said at the end of the last chapter, those will be  
the last tears shed for a while. Now Tom is just gonna try and pick up  
the shards of his life. I'm hoping I can think of a good plot soon and  
oh I think I just got it! Yeah please R/R and I'll love you forever!  
:)  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
'You're right Nott, this song is perfect for the love of my life,' Tom whispered when it ended. One thing he had learnt through this chapter is that people cry when they are upset – when he and Bella were arguing, when they are joyous and happy – when he saw Louise again, and when you truly appreciate something – when he heard that beautiful song.  
  
'For the love of Christ Tom, it's just a song!' Avery said exasperated.  
  
'I know, it is a beautiful song, and I am shedding tears because I appreciate it!' Tom sobbed. Avery sighed; he'd never understand his master!  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Chapter Three: Old friends  
  
'Right, have you lot had breakfast yet?' Tom asked the Death Eaters.  
  
'Are you joking? We're starving, only just got up!' Barty exclaimed.  
  
'Right, Bella and I, are going to make pancakes. You all want some I presume,' All the Death Eaters nodded. Soon the pancake batter had begun to take form.  
  
'Tom, are you sure you were meant to put SALT in your mixture?' Bella asked uncertainly. Tom stared at her in utter disbelief.  
  
'No wonder your pancakes are not up to scratch!'  
  
'There's no need for that, just because you make the mistake that makes YOUR pancakes taste terrible!' Bella retorted. Tom glared at her but did not comment. Finally all the pancakes were ready.  
  
'Nott, that song was really something! You can have a big pancake. Barty, yours is small because of two things; one, you called me "Tommy", two, suggesting Bella and I were making up in an inappropriate manner last night!'  
  
'You encouraged it, and anyway you're hardly innocent, how else would you have a kid!' a furious Barty answered back.  
  
' Three, you answered back, four, you spoke ill mannered of me! Moving on, Avery, you kept to yourself like a good boy so you can have a big pancake too. Macnair, you kept wolf whistling, BUT it was a good whistle and it is more fun if Bartemius is the only one with a small pancake! Lucius, Antonin, Rodolphus and Bella, I'm sure you'll enjoy this one, I put lot's of sugar and lemon on – I know you have a sweet tooth,'  
  
'As do you Tom. I put lot's of syrup on yours, I hope you like it!' Tom looked down at the plate that he had been given and saw a generous amount of syrup on his pancake. He cut a small bit off and tried it.  
  
'Ugh, Bella, I did tell you that you went wrong without salt!'  
  
'Well Tom, yours tastes like chips! That is the foulest thing I have ever tasted in my life!'  
'No way Bella, Tom's pancakes are well nice!' Macnair commented.  
  
'You just want to get on the good side of me! and since when have I let you call me Tom?' Tom replied.  
  
'Hey I'm sticking up with you! You let Bellatrix call you Tom!'  
  
'I can stick up for myself thank you very much, Bella is a special case – she is dangerous – well she is in the morning anyway!' Bella got up and slapped him round the face. The Death Eaters gasped. ' Hey Bella, I don't go around hitting you!' he exclaimed rubbing his cheek. Bella laughed softly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
'Tom, I'm suffocating!' Bella gasped.  
  
Tom laughed evilly, in her ear, 'That is the general concept!' All the same he let go of her and pushed her lightly towards the door. 'Will you go get Amber for me? She loves pancakes!'  
  
Bella nodded, ' Don't push me again and I will,'  
  
'Okay,' He replied and hugged her again – but softly this time. 'Sorry!'  
  
'No problem!' she retorted. She grabbed his hand and they walked off together talking.  
  
'NOW do you think it's an act? Barty asked his companions.  
  
'Them being all "I'm-in-love-with-the-other" is a complete fake! They were probably just trying to scare the crap outta us – and it worked. I'm shaking something drastic here!' Macnair replied. 'Hey Rodolphus, you haven't said anything!'  
  
'What am I suppose to say?' he asked hoarsely – he had been drinking fire whisky a lot since Bella and his split up. 'I'm happy for them! She chose the best! Much better than...' He had fallen asleep.  
  
'Poor guy!'  
  
'Yeah he WOULD have taken it personally!'  
  
* * *  
  
'Tom, why are we so heartless?'  
  
'How do you mean? He asked.  
  
'Didn't you see Rodolphus' face?'  
  
'I forgot about him, in all honestly, I forgot he was there!' Lord Voldemort laughed harshly. Bella knew that he wasn't Tom so she shook her head and ignored what he had said. 'Wake up Amber. Bella and I have made you some pancakes!'  
  
'Yay, I'm up, I'm up!' Tom laughed at her enthusiastic self but Bella stared at her, amazed that someone could be so active in the morning. She ran to catch up with her niece who was halfway down the stairs. Tom sighed. Sure leave me to do all the chores! He thought bitterly. He made Amber's bed and drew her curtains. Bright sun light filtered in. It was a glorious day! He would probably go out later. 'Daddy, aunt Bella's pancakes are horrible, come make me some proper ones!' Yeah, that was definitely his child! He thought proudly, smiling at her rudeness. He walked down the stairs to make Amber some of his pancakes.  
'Your daughter is so stubborn Tom!' Bella whispered in his ear.  
  
He laughed and replied, ' I did tell you your pancakes are disgusting!'  
  
'No. She just doesn't like syrup!' Bellatrix retorted triumphantly. She pointed to the table where Amber was eating some fresh pancakes with sugar on. Bella stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
'Yeah, that's real mature!' Tom laughed.  
  
'Master, I have to go to er – the dentists,' Rodolphus muttered, bowing ridiculously low. Bella shrieked with her mad laughter that she usually reserved for very idiotic people. Tom knew Rodolphus was lying but he also knew every second of being in the same room as Bellatrix was causing him so much pain. But Tom knew he deserved this pain as he brought it on himself. Lord Voldemort started to shake his head but Tom fought it and nodded quickly before Voldemort could fight back. Rodolphus noticed this and smiled gratefully before jogging away to the front door. Tom felt a small tugging on his robe hem and looked down to see his daughter smiling up at him. He scooped her up into his arms and rocked her like a baby.  
  
'Daddy will you take me to the park?' she asked. He knew she was after something. He sighed. 'I wish I could but I have to go out,'  
  
'No you don't, you always have an excuse and it's usually "I'm busy" or "I have to go somewhere". Have you even taken me anywhere!'  
  
Tom was taken aback. Voldemort on the other hand enjoyed seeing the child's pained face. He hated being two people at once! So just to annoy Voldemort he replied, 'You're right, I never take you out, why don't you get dressed and Barty and I will take you,' Amber smiled and ran upstairs.  
  
'Dammit! You do realise we'll have to wear Muggle clothes?' Barty exclaimed.  
  
' S'pose,' Tom shrugged. He waved his wand and he was suddenly wearing jeans and a T-shirt. He looked down. 'God no!' He waved his wand again and his was wearing a suit. ' To official!' He tried again and he was wearing black trousers and a light blue shirt that was not tucked in. Barty nodded in his approval and got ready himself. First he was wearing a bright pink bathing suit which caused Tom to choke on the coffee he was drinking at that point. Amber came down wearing a dainty pale pink dress so Tom made her go change into some leggings and a top. Barty couldn't get the hang of the spell, which would allow him only to wear different swimming wear and underwear. Amber and Tom were in hysterics. Finally, sick of Amber's whining, Tom did the spell himself making Barty wear and Calvin Klein shirt and some black jeans. They couldn't appreciate the shirt properly because they didn't know it was designer (Well it's hardly that great anyway). They walked outside and Tom swallowed all the fears that he had about something going wrong and happening to Amber. He knew he had to let her go sometime and besides, he was going to be with her throughout the little adventure. He made sure the door was locked properly before turning to take his child's hand.  
  
'Er Tom, I don't mean to sound rude but as nice as your eyes are, I don't think the muggles will accept them like we do!'  
  
'Right, what colour, brown I think,' Barty nodded so Tom flicked his wand and his eyes turned brown. They walked on with Amber in the middle holding the two men's hands. Soon they reached the overly crowded park. It was just green land with swings, slides, seesaws, round-abouts and other kiddie toys. A child's heaven! Sure enough, everywhere you looked, was a child and most were screaming or shouting. Tom rolled his eyes and groaned. Just what he needed; a day with brats running around beneath his feet.  
  
'Daddy, will you push me on the swings?'  
  
Why not, I have nothing better to do!' He answered.  
  
'Actually, I think I saw some pretty single mum's over there,' Barty retorted. Tom glared daggers at the man with straw-coloured hair. Barty did not care, he walked off to start chatting some of the women up. Tom thought it was so disgusting that Barty could even think of dating a muggle. He allowed himself to be dragged away by his daughter, to the swings. He lifted her up and made her hold on extra tight to the chains. He was really protective of his daughter, so he only pushed lightly so she wouldn't fall off. She was shouting for him to make her go higher so eventually he gave in and pushed her so high she claimed she had "butterflies" in her stomach. After the swings she slid down the side and he was waiting for her at the bottom to catch her in his arms. And then she wanted to go on the seesaw. 'Please go on with me Daddy! I can't go on by myself!' she whined. He hated it when she moaned like that, it was so irritating so he put her on the lower seat and he somehow managed to climb up on the higher one. It immediately sank down, but because she was so light, she stayed at the top. Voldemort wanted to get off and leave her there but Tom got off and put his hands on the seat so Amber wouldn't sink down quickly. Slowly he let his hands go so she fell down. He put his hands back on so she shot up again. He did this a few times then he got bored. He made her jump on his back so he was giving her a piggyback. He looked around and saw Barty, still chatting up the same woman. Tom had to spoil his fun; they had to go and get a drink or something – he was dying of dehydration!  
  
'Barty, come on!'  
  
'Where are we going?' he asked.  
  
'Away. To get an ice cream or something. You can just stay here if you want – find your own way home! Did you know he's gay? Yeah him and a guy called Lucius!'  
  
'Hey Tom, Lucius ain't gonna like that one! Why you picking on me anyway? I can find my own way back,'  
  
'I don't think you can, you know as well as I do that you have useless of direction, you don't even know how to read a map the right way up! But if you really want to...' Tom turned away towards the gate.  
  
'I do want to!' Barty shouted. 'See you later Tom!' Tom walked away into the shop opposite the park.  
  
'Is it true you're gay ?' The woman asked.  
  
'Nah, Tom just said that to get at me,'  
  
'Why would he want to do that Barty ?'  
  
'Because Sarah, I called him Tommy earlier, and I answered him back rather rudely. Hey do you wanna come back with me ?'  
  
'Sure!'  
  
'Come on, let's go back now,' Barty took her arm and lead her out of the park (She was only there because she liked watching the children, not because she had any). They finally came back to the big house and Barty knocked on the door : knock, knock-knock, knock, knock, knock. 'It's our secret knock, so no one unwanted gets in,' Bellatrix answered the door.  
  
'Where's Tom ?' she asked. She had red eyes like she had been crying.  
  
'They went to get ice cream,' Barty told her. 'This is Sarah, Bellatrix,'  
  
'Nice to meet you !' Both women said politly. In a undertone Bellatrix told Barty, 'I don't think the master will be very happy to have her here,' Barty shrugged. He led Sarah inside.  
  
'You know that man, Tom ? I recognize him, I'm sure I saw him once, a while ago...'  
  
'Bella, we're back, Barty might not be back for a while yet, he wanted to stay at the park, said he'd make his own way back !'  
  
'Yes, he's back now. He brought along a pretty woman called Sarah,' They heard Tom walk upstairs.  
  
'So you can get back by yourself, I must say, I'm... Sarah ?'  
  
'Tom, I knew it , Tom Riddle !' Barty looked shocked so Sarah explained, ' When I lived in Russia I was Tom's next door neighbour. We were good friends weren't we !'  
  
'I haven't seen you since... the last time I saw you, you were in hysterics !'  
  
'It was a sad day, you were pretty sad yourself . where's Amber ?'  
  
A girl jumped off Tom's back and cried, 'Here I am!'  
  
A/N~ I am sorry I haven't updated but my computer broke and then we got it fixed and the internet wasn't working ! You may wonder what I'm doing, I'm going to go up to chapter 5 on this and then I'll do chapter 6 on fight for love, then 6 on this then 7 on that ect. Lots of Love StarryLibra x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x 


	4. Talks

A/N thank you to my reviewers. Oh and Rebecca Starflower I think you are a little screwed up in the head – unless you call everyone your sister! This is the next chapter and I sincerely hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
'Bella, we're back, Barty might not 'Yes, he's back now. He brought along a pretty woman called Sarah,' They heard Tom walk upstairs. be back for a while yet, he wanted to stay at the park, said he'd make his own way back !'  
  
'So you can get back by yourself, I must say, I'm... Sarah ?'  
  
'Tom, I knew it , Tom Riddle !' Barty looked shocked so Sarah explained, ' When I lived in Russia I was Tom's next door neighbour. We were good friends weren't we !'  
  
'I haven't seen you since... the last time I saw you, you were in hysterics !'  
  
'It was a sad day, you were pretty sad yourself . where's Amber ?'  
  
A girl jumped off Tom's back and cried, 'Here I am!'  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Chapter 4: Talks  
  
'Who are you?' Amber asked suspiciously. She had suddenly lost all her confidence and she hid behind her father, peeking out ever so slightly to see the mysterious woman.  
  
Sarah smiled and chuckled gently. She was not offended because she knew Amber was a year old when they last met and it was obvious she would not remember, 'I'm your Auntie Sarah!' She told the child. Just then, the door swung open and a drunken Rodolphus came in.  
  
He walked straight up to his master and cried out in a slurred voice, 'What kinda man are ya? Have yer seen our Bella 'cause I 'ave. Cryin' her 'eart she is. And it's 'cause yer don't treat her right!'  
  
Tom laughed at his ex brother-in-law's stupidity. 'Me not treating her right! How can I not be treating her right? I haven't even done anything! Or are you so dense you actually believed what we were saying earlier?' Sarah laughed at this completely crazy scenario because she had no idea who Bella was – Bella had never been to Russia to see Tom and Louise.  
  
Barty was in silent hysterics but he managed to walk up to Rodolphus and whack him on the forehead. 'Have you lost your mind? Oh wait, you never had one! You are the stupidest idiot I have ever known, what's the point? Is it that great to get pissed and not remember your life and THEN somehow get it into your head that Bella actually NEEDS you! Why don't you go and do something right for once, go!'  
  
Rodolphus was stunned and he was holding back tears. He managed to stand his ground and fight back, 'What do you know you worthless piece of crap? I am never drunk and I remember a lot more than you do. And you're wrong because Bella DOES need me, just because you have no one who needs you, you don't think it possible for others to look out for each other!' While this bizarre argument was going on Tom and Sarah had collapsed onto Barty's bed laughing quietly. Sarah still had no idea what had started this; all she knew was that Rodolphus was drunk and thought this woman loved him still. She noticed Rodolphus stroll out of the room and slam the door shut. Barty moved over to the bed and started to shake uncontrollably.  
  
'What the hell was that all about?' Barty asked.  
  
'I think he's drunk – again,' Tom replied.  
  
'Would either of you like to tell me what that was about?' Sarah inquired.  
  
'Well...' Tom began but was interrupted when the door swung open. This time it was Mcnair coming in.  
  
'What was up with Rudolph?'  
  
'That's what I would like to know!' the blonde woman remarked. Tom nodded and motioned for Mcnair to sit down. He did.  
  
'You know this morning when- wait I'll get to that in a minute. That man, Sarah, was Rodolphus. He used to be Bella's husband but then they got a divorce. He started drinking loads and loads and is now drunk practically everyday!'  
  
'Poor guy!' Mcnair muttered, shaking his head. Barty nodded.  
  
'Why did they split up? Sarah inquired.  
  
'Oh the usual; Rodolphus was always watching over her and turned green with envy every time she even talked to another man. Plus I think at some point when he came home from The Leaky Cauldron and beat her. A very disgusting, vile thing to do if I do say so myself! Anyway, last night Bella and I had a little debate-,'  
  
'It was more than that, you practically bit each other's heads off and spat them back out!'  
  
'Alright, so we got a little bit angrier then we have done in a long, long time. Did I mention that Bella is Louise's sister? Well she is. So this morning we decided to freak the other out a lot. But we forgot Rodolphus was in the room. We pretended that we made up in a- a physical way last night,' Everyone laughed, 'I suppose Rodolphus actually believed it and now is being an idiot. But I don't know why Bella actually was upset. She looked fine when I saw her, when I came back. Maybe a book she was reading didn't turn out the way she wanted or something. I really don't know. But well, that's what this is all about I guess!'  
  
'Come and get your lunch!' They heard Bella call. They all rushed out of the room leaving all their worries and thoughts behind them. Tom was the last one out and he slammed the door shut locking the bad musings away until they would be unleashed – or Barty would open the door...  
  
A/N bad Libra bad Libra! I am so sorry that this is really, really short but I thought I might as well get this out and do some physical stuff later on. Or in English: I didn't know what to do so I just wrote a bit on talking then I'll figure out what to do next. Thank you for reading! Lots of love Starrylibra x-x-x-x-x-x 


	5. Diagon Alley

A/N Thank you to everyone who is still reading. I realise that I haven't exactly been the best author but hey at least it's something! I read fics all the time that aren't updated for six months or more! Very painful. Yes, we all know why we are here today: to read some more of this marvellous fic! Yeah whatever! Oh well may as well get it over and done with! So without further ado – well apart from saying THANK YOU REVEIWERS! – I bring you (Marshall). Just kidding. You probably won't get that, but it's at the beginning of Eminem's song Business. Anyway, here is Chapter Five of A Riddle Tale!  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
'Come and get your lunch!' They heard Bella call. They all rushed out of the room leaving all their worries and thoughts behind them. Tom was the last one out and he slammed the door shut locking the bad musings away until they would be unleashed – or Barty would open the door...  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Chapter 5 – A trip to Diagon Alley  
  
During dinner everybody talked to Sarah and got to know her. Everybody liked her! Everybody was still at the mahogany table after they had finished. The Death Eaters were in deep conversation with Sarah so they didn't notice Tom get up. He walked over to where Bellatrix was sitting and whispered something in her ear. Smiling, she too got up. They crept upstairs into Tom's pale blue bedroom.  
  
What's up? She asked him.  
  
'Rodolphus told me that you were crying today. Why is that?'  
  
'Oh it's stupid... I was just reading a book from Michael Morpurgo – ' For Carlos: A Letter From Your Father' and I burst into tears when I read that the father was dead!' Bella felt a blush creep up her neck.  
  
'I said it was probably over a book. After all you weren't crying when you greeted me at the door,' Bella nodded but didn't quite meet his eye. This told him that she was lying but he didn't know why she was or what the truth was. 'Anyway I was thinking we could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. What do you think?'  
  
Bella sighed. 'It would be great if we could go normally, like go around Flourish and Blotts without worrying about a MOM worker coming to take us to Azkaban. But that would never happen would it?'  
  
'We can disguise ourselves or not care. I mean, I know you could take anyone down single-handedly! Go on Bella, we need a break from here!'  
  
'I've had a better idea, we could take Amber then nobody would attack us because we have a little girl with us!' Tom nodded and Bella beamed because she so wanted to go out to a wizarding town for the day. It would be like a proper family outing. Daddy, Daughter and Auntie all together and not arguing for once! She kissed him on the cheek and bade him good night. She told him that she would tell Amber about it and sort the two of them out, ready for bed. She hummed as she excited the room. Glad that he could cheer the woman up, Tom smiled to himself.  
  
He looked at the clock. It was 9:00pm. He decided that he would go to bed after making sure Amber was fast asleep and Sarah was comfortable in her bedroom. He walked down the hallway, past three doors and knocked on the fourth. A female voice called for him to come in. He stepped inside and smiled at his ex next-door neighbour.  
  
'Hi Tom! Shouldn't you be in bed by now, you might get grumpy in the morning?' She said in mock concern.  
  
'I don't mind being grouchy, I'm grouchy all the time, I think I can handle it. Anyway I didn't come here to tell you that I am bad-tempered, I came here to check you were ok and see if you needed anything. Do you?'  
  
'No I'm fine but can I have a jug of water please? And also a book to read?'  
  
'Sure,' Tom handed her the jug of water he had just grabbed out of thin air. 'Come to my room, I have a small collection of books you may be interested in!' Sarah nodded and put the jug of water on her bedside table. She followed the Dark Lord out of her bedroom and into his own. She commented on how lovely it looked. He led her through a door opposite his bed. She walked inside and gasped. She was inside a giant library!  
  
'Wow!' She breathed. 'This is amazing!' She wandered around giant room and soon found a small part filled with Jacqueline Wilson books. She picked out Midnight and jogged back to where Tom was patiently waiting. 'Is it ok for me to borrow this one?'  
  
'Of course. I've never seen someone choose a book so quickly!' Sarah laughed.  
  
'I'd best get back to my room now. Goodnight!' She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. A warning signal went off in his head and he wondered why. Ok so two women had kissed him on the cheek. So what? It was hardly like they were after anything more than a kiss goodnight. He walked out of the library and into Amber's room. He saw she was asleep so he turned to leave. Then he heard her whimpering.  
  
'Don't leave me Mummy, please don't leave me!' She cried, her voice rising in a state of panicking.  
  
'Tom, you have to look after our baby Amber as well. You may not have noticed, but she is missing me a lot too. Even though she doesn't remember me she still misses not having a mother. Promise me you'll look after her!' That's what Louise meant when she saw him. Amber must have been crying out a lot now but he hadn't noticed. What was it he had said to his deceased wife? Oh yes, ' I promise!' He had promised to look after their daughter and that is just what he was going to do!  
  
'Amber, Amber!' he whispered, shaking the child to wake her up.  
  
'What is it Daddy? She yawned. She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus in the dim light. Soon her eyes adjusted to it.  
  
'Don't worry. Your Mummy is still here. She may not be with us but she is watching you, looking out for you in Heaven. You don't have to fear not having her because she is here; you just can't see her! Did Bella tell you that we're going out tomorrow?' Amber nodded. ' Good. Now come on get some peaceful, untroubled sleep. Soon the child was fast asleep dreaming of what children should be dreaming of; Horses, clouds, cute kittens and puppies, rainbows and everything nice.  
  
Tom went back to his own room and conked out as soon as his head touched his pillows.  
What and eventful day this day had been. He was asleep and dreaming of all the murders he had made and all the bad he had done. This dream didn't effect him anymore as he was used to it. He had this nightmare every night but how he longed to have dreams of books he had read or fun things he had seen like everyone else.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah woke up early and drew her curtains. It was another beautiful, day in July. She dressed and sauntered downstairs to make some tea and breakfast for everyone when they awoke. Only one other was in the kitchen sipping from a mug of coffee reading The Daily Prophet. She greeted Sarah pleasantly before turning back to her newspaper.  
  
'The Master will be up soon.' Bella told the guest.  
  
'Why do you call Tom, The Master and, My Lord?'  
  
'Why do you call him Tom?'  
  
'That's his name, just like mine is Sarah!'  
  
'Oh, didn't you know? TOM is the Dark Lord!' Sarah gasped.  
  
'You lying bitch!' She yelled shaking her head.  
  
'Why so offended?'  
  
'Tom's wife and my best friend was murdered by a Dark Lord, you evil woman. Still he probably wouldn't have told someone like you!'  
  
'Shut your face!' Bella screeched, her eyes filling with tears. ' You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know Tom's wife no one does!' Just then the man himself came in wondering what on earth the shouting was all about. Bella ran to him and started to sob into his shoulder. Meanwhile Sarah was shouting abuse to Bella oblivious to the fact that Tom was a couple of metres away from her.  
  
'Sarah, SARAH! Let me have my say in this. Both of you calm down!' Sarah stopped shouting and burst into tears. Tom didn't panic as he had a daughter who was always getting into fights and crying. So the only way he could think of getting round this was by treating them both like children. 'Come here Sarah. Come on, tell me what's wrong?'  
  
'She started it!' Sarah sobbed, her voice muffled in Tom's robes. He sighed, yes, they were exactly like children! 'She told me-,'  
  
'It was the truth!'  
  
'That you were a Dark Lord!'  
  
'She called me a bitch-,'  
  
'I told her that Lou had been murdered by a Dark Lord!'  
  
'She acted as if I don't even know who my sister was!'  
  
'crap!' Sarah breathed.  
  
'Bella, Sarah didn't know that you were Louise's sister. Sarah, it's true I am, and it's not nice to call someone a female dog! I think I know two little girls who want to apologise and make up!' They glared at each other. 'Just shake hands or something. I don't want to deal with something like this first thing in the morning!' Reluctantly they shook hands and walked away from each other. Nott came down with his muggle radio. He started to tune it and the end of a song came on.  
  
~ In a family portrait ~ ~ We look pretty happy ~ ~ We look pretty normal ~ ~ Let's go back to that ~  
  
~ In a family portrait ~ ~ We look pretty happy ~ ~ We look pretty normal ~ ~ *And that's the end of that ~  
  
'Why do appropriate songs always come on?' Tom asked rolling his eyes.  
  
'So when were you planning on telling me?'  
  
'It didn't seem important. I dunno why your making such a fuss. Honestly it's Much Ado About Nothing!'  
  
'I love that play!' Mcnair remarked, entering the kitchen. 'What time is it?'  
  
' 9:34am and 36 seconds,'  
  
'Thank you master!'  
  
'Bella let's leave at Half past Eleven.'  
  
'Going somewhere?' Sarah and Nott asked.  
  
'To Diagon – what the...' The proud father looked down to see his child tugging at his robes.  
  
'Daddy, Mummy's an angel in Heaven now isn't she?'  
  
'Yes. But right now she wants you to feel not sorrow, but excitement because your going on a trip to London with your family!' The child looked so helpless and juvenile in her baby pink night-dress with frills on and dangling her soft patched teddy bear by the ankle. 'When did you go in my room to steal my teddy bear?' Tom asked snatching back his childhood memory.  
  
Amber began to cry. 'Last night, I wanted him!' He scooped her up into his arms and cradled her like a baby.  
  
'You know your not meant to go in my room by yourself! Bad girl, you're very naughty!' He scolded her gently, tapping her on the nose.  
  
'You were in there. You were in bed fast asleep, whimpering like a baby!' He blushed.  
  
'You were probably just imagining it. Now don't take my teddy again! If you wanted a toy I might've given you one of my cars!'  
  
She started crying again and sobbed, ' I didn't want a car I wanted Patchy! Give him back his mine!'  
  
'No. SHE is my bear and I'll never let a small child get her grubby hands on her!' with that he marched upstairs with the bear and child and put the teddy on his highest shelf, away from "Noisy children". Amber cried even harder. Everyone downstairs was laughing but put on sympathising faces when the two came back down. 'Amber you can't just take other peoples stuff! You're far to old for a teddy bear anyway!'  
  
'Your older then me, but you can have one!' She argued.  
  
'Yes but I don't have a bear to play with. She is a memory, not a toy!' Amber pouted and was in a mood all through breakfast. Another song came onto the radio:  
  
~ My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I ~ ~ got out of bed at all ~ ~ The morning rain clouds up my window ~ ~ and I can't see at all ~ ~ And even if I could it'll all be grey, ~ ~ but your picture on my wall ~ ~ It reminds me, that it's not so bad, ~ ~ it's not so bad... ~  
  
~ And I'd like to thank you ~ ~ For giving me the best days of my life. ~ ~ And oh, oh, just to be with you ~ ~ Is having the best day of my life ~  
  
'Turn that damn thing off now!' Tom commanded.  
  
'Yes master!' Nott obeyed his master immediately.  
  
'There is no need to -,' Sarah shut up as soon as she saw the death glare Tom was giving her.  
  
'Come on Amber. You have to get prepared.' She followed her father upstairs where he dressed her in mini sapphire robes. He brushed her hair getting rid or all the tangles and put it into pigtails. 'You look adorable!' he told her. He came back downstairs and for half an hour they awaited Bella, who was in her room getting ready. She came down in lilac robes with her hair in a clasp cascading down her shoulders in a shower of ringlets. 'I hope your hair doesn't catch fire!' he teased as he steered her towards the fireplace.  
  
'Don't worry, I thought ahead! Devrais!'  
  
'What did you just do?' He asked her sternly.  
  
'Well, I err, sort of put a spell on my err hair to protect it!' she turned scarlet, and everyone laughed. Tom put a handful of Floo Powder in the fireplace and shouted Knockturn Alley before pushing Bellatrix in. She squealed and disappeared from sight. He picked up trembling Amber, told her not to worry, shouted Knockturn Alley into the fireplace and stepped in, waving goodbye to everyone with his free hand. He covered Amber's mouth so she wouldn't scream and swallow a mouthful of ash. They stepped out into "The Blind Mans Inn" Where Bella was waiting for them. 'Ready?' She asked him.  
  
'You bet!' They walked outside and once they were in Diagon Alley he let Amber walk next to him, holding his hand. His other arm, he gave to Bella to link. They walked to Gringotts Bank they were greeted by two goblins. They intrigued Amber, and Tom and Bella could tell that when she grew up she would be able to talk Gobbledegook wonderfully! Soon they were in Tom's small vault that was filled with golden, silver and bronze coins. He seemed rather embarrassed about letting Bella see how much money he had underground. ' My mother left me a lot when she died...' He mumbled. Amber was having an interesting conversation with the goblin ( Yandola) about flying carpets. He was telling her that they had been banned years before she was born. On the cart ride back he tried teaching her some words in Gobbledegook. She was quite good at it. She learnt Blaghs – Hello, Farghs – Goodbye, Retck – Please and trundph – Thank You. She was very pleased with herself. Now that he had lots of money on him, Tom knew he could spoil the two females. Outside, Amber ran ahead into the Apothecary's so Bella and Tom had to run to catch up with her. It smelt terrible in there but Amber didn't care as it had fascinating gooey things inside.  
  
'I don't think there's anything for you in here darling!' laughed the shopkeeper.  
  
'Yes, come on Amber, you'll love it in Flourish and Blotts. They have lots and lots of children's books, just the sort you'd like!' Tom told her.  
  
They shopkeeper smiled at him and said, 'Kids nowadays, don't know what gets into them!'  
  
'Yes I had two LITLLE girls this morning arguing terribly, probably woke the whole of England up!' Tom told him staring at Bella.  
  
'She was being disrespectful to the memory of my sister!'  
  
'No she wasn't, she didn't even know it was your sister and you two probably got up on the wrong side of the bed!'  
  
The shopkeeper laughed and responded, ' I don't know. I haven't seen you around here before, do you leave far away?'  
  
'No I just don't go out much. But you probably no what it's like when you have a daughter whining at you, you just break and give them what they want!'  
  
'Not me, I tell my girl, "You want to go somewhere, you go yourself and don't be asking for my money, you earn some yourself!'  
  
It was Tom's turn to laugh, 'I wish I could do the same for mine but she's only four. She's not dumb for her age though, she already knows some words in Gobbledegook!' The three were too busy talking that they didn't see Amber walk out of the shop, bored, searching for somewhere else to go. Finally Tom and Bella went to leave and realised she wasn't there. Bella started crying while the shopkeeper and Tom tried to calm her down. 'She can't have gone too far, can she?'  
  
A/N ~ wow I wrote a lot! It is 11:23pm and I started writing the 3rd page at 8:30! I really hope this is long enough for you. I was going to continue with this chapter and write about the search for Amber, but I am aching from sitting on this wooden chair for hours. Also, I have a feeling my mum is going to come into my room any minute and tell me off for still being on the computer! I would finish this tomorrow but I want to put this up tomorrow and then go on to the next chapter of this. Only joking, I'm going onto the next chapter for fight for love then maybe in a few days I'll start on chapter 6 of this. Mwuhahaha! Evil me, but that's what you get for being Lord Voldemort's Heir! I'm starting to feel drowsy... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz huh? Why the hell is all this writing on my screen? Hmm... maybe I should delete it all as it seems a lot of nonsense. I mean, what the hell is Gobbledegook? A load of old Tosh! Wow this is a big Authors Note! Please R/R Lotsa love Starrylibra!  
  
* And that's the end of that! - I made up that bit because it felt like a good way to end a song! 


	6. baby? kiss? alone?

A/N – ok I admit, I am bad. I have a bit on Fight for Love but I got bored because the story line isn't good yet. It's the build up. I hate that. But I so prefer writing this! Also I'm bad for leaving you on a terrible cliff-hanger but it could have been for longer. If you were wondering about Tom's old teddy and the past behind that, then I'm going to write a short story it in a while. Erm... Here is the next chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the characters that aren't recognisable.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
'No I just don't go out much. But you probably no what it's like when you have a daughter whining at you, you just break and give them what they want!'  
  
'Not me, I tell my girl, "You want to go somewhere, you go yourself and don't be asking for my money, you earn some yourself!'  
  
It was Tom's turn to laugh, 'I wish I could do the same for mine but she's only four. She's not dumb for her age though, she already knows some words in Gobbledegook!' The three were too busy talking that they didn't see Amber walk out of the shop, bored, searching for somewhere else to go. Finally Tom and Bella went to leave and realised she wasn't there. Bella started crying while the shopkeeper and Tom tried to calm her down. 'She can't have gone too far, can she?'  
  
--- Chapter 6 – Baby? Kiss? Alone?  
  
'Tom, do you think someone snatched her?'  
  
'She probably wondered off, no-one came into the shop while we were talking,' "I have to stay calm for Bella's sake! I feel ill. Please God, I know I haven't been a good person in my life but Amber is. Please let her be safe, please!" His eyes were filled with tears but he blinked them away willing himself to stay strong. 'Lets go to that ice cream place over there.'  
  
'How can u even think of eating at a time like this?' she shouted furiously, causing several people to give her dirty looks, glance at Tom, give him a terrified look then an apologetic one back to Bella.  
  
'I'M not but you know Amber. If she has wondered off then she probably saw a place selling food and walked in. we should try those first!'  
  
'I s'pose you're right. Eyes bigger than her belly that girl has!' He put his arm round her and steered them into the direction of the parlour. He opened the door and a little bell rang. Lot's of people gasped, but one girl with her black hair in pigtails smiled. He ran up to her and picked her up. 'Amber, you scared your father and I terribly!'  
  
'Don't do that again you silly girl. I'm deciding whether I should get you an ice cream now. You made Auntie Bella cry!'  
  
'I'm sorry Auntie Bella, I just wanted to look around!' she said solemnly. 'I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I wouldn't care if you didn't buy me an ice cream, I don't deserve one anyway!'  
  
'I was only joking Amber! Of course you can have an ice cream. Lemon?' Tom asked. She nodded. 'Can I have three lemon cones please?' He asked the girl at the till. She handed them over and he gave her 15 sickles leaving her with 5 sickles to keep. They sat down at a table and Amber started to give a list of all the things she wanted bought for her today. 'Ooh you don't want much do you?' Tom laughed. Then he whispered in her ear, 'I'll see what I can do, but I don't want to spoil you!' She smiled and happily licked her ice cream. He realised the amount of dirty looks he was being given my he did not care if the whole world was against him (well they mostly were!) because he was with the two people he cared of most who were still living.  
  
When they had finished, they went into Flourish and Blotts where Tom watched Amber read baby books and Bella read Gilderoy Lochhart autobiographies. He shook his head. 'Bella,' he called, 'Don't tell me you actually believe what he's written – it's all lies!'  
  
'Liar!' she hissed angrily. He pulled her outside with Amber, bored.  
  
'Let's go over there, by that fountain,' he suggested. The walked over there and sat down. Tom pulled out two Knuts and gave them to Bella and Amber. They threw them into the fountain, which rippled and they both had wishes. They were all rather comfy on the bench: Bella and Tom next to each other with Amber half on Tom's lap and half on Bella's. Suddenly He had the urge to kiss his Sister-in-law and did so. It was perfect in his eyes. It felt like it was truly meant to be. Had he felt like this with Louise? He couldn't really remember but he was sure it wasn't so. When they broke apart they realised everyone was looking at them. He felt a blush creep up his neck. 'Best not tell anyone about this,' he warned Amber in a whisper. She nodded and smiled.  
  
'Mummy!' she exclaimed to Bella.  
  
'No, your mummy's up there!' Bella replied, pointing to the sky.  
  
'Will I see her again? She asked solemnly.  
  
Tom answered this time, 'Yes, but not for a long, long time!' She nodded clearly upset. 'Don't worry, she can still see you, all the time!'  
  
'Let's go back Home Tom. We've all had a long day, and besides, we don't want to lose Amber again do we?'  
  
'Ok, let's go to the Leaky Cauldron and use Floo Powder there,' they made their way to the pub where many drunks cooed Amber. She was almost falling asleep so Tom picked her up like a baby. When they got back, Lucius cornered Tom.  
  
'You bastard!' He whispered harshly. 'You never told us British Gas was coming to read the meter! I was the only one here and I had to deal with it!'  
  
'I didn't know, they randomly come every month or so,' he retorted.  
  
'You could have told us!'  
  
'I think everyone else knows, so you should have asked them,'  
  
'Well, erm... I shouldn't have, ah, had to go through this anyway!' Lucius replied awkwardly.  
  
'Pitiful excuse, I must say. Did you tell me you were the only one hear? I have over 100 Death Eaters and roughly a quarter of them are in the inner circle, where are they all?  
  
'Raid I think.'  
  
'Then why didn't you go?' Tom asked triumphantly.  
  
'I was told to stay here to keep watch of the house,'  
  
'Very well, I take it you have prepared dinner for us?' Tom sneered.  
  
'Uh huh, I thought seeming, as there would be only a few of us we could have savloy and chips for dinner,'  
  
'Ok don't forget tomato sauce!' Tom grinned, 'and salt and vinegar!'  
  
'Yeah, yeah – god Tom you're such a baby!'  
  
'You'll pay for that one!' Tom muttered walking up the stairs. He put Amber in her bed and shut the door. Then he waltzed into Bellatrix's room shutting the door, surprising her. He pushed her lightly onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her but instead he blew gently on her face.  
  
She pushed him off and muttered, 'God Tom you're such a baby!'  
  
'I think I've heard that one before actually, oh I know, you sound just like your dear brother-in-law!' she shoved him and Lucius came in announcing dinner. 'May I escort you, dearest lady?' Tom asked emphasising "lady".  
  
'If you must!' she sighed. She linked his arm and together they walked downstairs into the dining room. The smell of chips was overwhelming. 'Er Tom, Amber?  
  
'Ohyeah, Amber, come on, dinner is ready now!' A sleepy child came down the stairs and somehow she had an old teddy bear in her arm that was Toms. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BEAR?' he bellowed, making everyone but Amber flinch. She started to cry instead. 'I'm not going to let you win this, just because you're crying. She is NOT your bear to play with. Do you know how important she is to me?' she shook her head.  
  
'TOM, STOP IT! YOU'RE SCARING THE POOR CHILD. IF ALL SHE WANTS IS A TEDDY MAYBE YOU SHOULD GI – BUY HER ONE!' Bellatrix screeched. He merely bowed his head and ran up to his bedroom (but not before snatching back his bear).  
  
He sat down heavily on his bed and took a good look at the toy. It was patched because it would add to the effect of an old teddy. It was a dusty brown like all old teddies should be. She had lovely emerald eyes – not black like others would usually be. After all these years she was still softer than ever. He had kept her in immaculate condition. Her name was Nuage, French for cloud, as her fur was once glowing and thick like a cloud. 'Nuage, how I have neglected you over the years!' her eyes brightened up. He did not let any tears fall (A/N remember I said no tears? I lied Mwuhahaha!) But he could not help it. All his memories, all his child life was in this bear. But then again, why was it so important? A soft tapping at the door was Amber coming in, followed by Bellatrix. Amber held a drawing made by herself (obviously crap, as I ask you, have you ever seen a four year old do a good drawing?) It was a kiddie house (pentagon shaped) with a blue crayoned sky and green crayoned grass. One stick figure was taller than the other was and bald. The other had ridiculously long black hair. It was both of them. He quickly conjured a drawing pin when she gave him the picture and pinned it to the wall above his bed. He hugged her tightly.  
  
'Tom. I thought you might still want your dinner so I –,'  
  
'Just leave it on my desk.' He mumbled. She obeyed and left with his daughter. He nibbled a few chips then threw the plate at wall. It shattered into thousands of small pieces. He smiled at the destruction but it wasn't enough; he grabbed the nearest cars and chucked them too. "Tom you're such a baby!" he thought as he stripped to his boxers and lay in his bed. He was almost falling asleep when the door creaked open and Bella slipped in. she was in her silky nightdress and looking beautiful and panicked.  
  
'Tom, Sarah isn't here. I think she might have run away as none of her stuff is here!' she said slipping into his bed. He kissed her and stroked her hair. He was half-asleep.  
  
Then it hit him. 'What?' I have to go and find her! You stay here and look after Amber,' he kissed her, dressed in the same muggle clothes he had worn to the park and ran out of the house. It was pitch black. Where to start...?  
  
A/N – OMG I'm so sorry for not updating for ages! I'm such a bad lazy author! I know what's gonna happen next chapter but I'm not going to update for a while because the schoolwork is ridiculous! Okily dokily hope you enjoyed this (hardly like you would, but ahh well, as Eamon would say: Fuck It.) (Not that I like him or Frankee for that matter.) 


	7. Reflections

A/N – MY GOD, HOW CAN SOME PEOPLE UPDATE LIKE EVERY COUPLE OF DAYS WITH LONG CHAPTERS? I swear I try but it's so hard and sometimes I just can't be bothered. But I swear that in the summer holidays (in like now, yay!) I will update at least 3 times. Or I will try anyway. So here is the next chapter and thank you to all who read and even more to those who enjoy as well:). Ok I've decided I'll write this chapter in Tom's point of view to see if I like it in this story.

Disclaimer: I own only the plot – but I own Amber and Sarah and Louise. Basically I own anything that's not recognisable.

Last chapter:

'Tom, Sarah isn't here. I think she might have run away as none of her stuff is here!' she said slipping into his bed. He kissed her and stroked her hair. He was half-asleep.

Then it hit him. 'What?' I have to go and find her! You stay here and look after Amber,' he kissed her, dressed in the same muggle clothes he had worn to the park and ran out of the house. It was pitch black. Where to start...?

Chapter seven: reflections

I quietly shut the oak door behind me. The night was quite dark with a slithered moon and a couple of stars scattered around the sky. The cool August air blew gently across my face as I wondered where to look first. I decided she might go to the park, where we first met again so I walked in that direction. I could see the moon-eyes winking at me making me drowsy but I knew I mustn't give in. I was walking now, at the gates of the park. I opened them with my wand and with a quick look I could see the woman was not there. I sat down heavily on a swing. Some beggar was lying in rags opposite me. I laughed loudly at him. Serves the bastard right. Shaun Green was in my orphanage. He was the only other "abnormal" one there. Of course he was a bit of a loner and ended up in Hufflepuff. I never talked to him again apart from teasing him. As it turned out he was a bit of a squib. It was in his blood. That gave us Slytherins some entertainment in lessons with them though. He recognised me and started shaking. I put a silencing spell on him and tortured him to death.

'Go on Riddle, show him those new curses we learnt the other day,'

'I dunno Hattin, I am a prefect – I'll get done!'

'I should've none he wouldn't do it – teachers pet!'

'He's such a boffin!' Jacobs had chanted.

I lost my temper then, ' Conjunctivitus!' I bellowed blinding Green. Everyone started applauding and I felt more alive than I had done in a long time. Of course Dumbledore came along right then, saw what was going on, and told a passing Ravenclaw to take him to the infirmary and summoned me to his office. I didn't care. I still felt alive and why would I listen to what that joker had to say? Well, as it happens he actually suspended me for five months! To be fair it was Dippet who gave me the five months - Dumbledore actually shortened it to five days. But maybe I don't want to be fair.

'Oi Green, you'd better listen to Riddle when he talks! And look him in the eye you piece of -,'

'Quick, Dumbledore's coming – run!' they all scampered away.

'Thomas,' Dumbledore began. I flinched at the use of my full name, 'you have to pull your act together! You can't carry on like this. You've already been suspended on 4 different occasions. One more time and you'll be expelled! Then where will you be?' It was probably about then that I started to hate Dumbledore more than ever and decided to devote my life to the dark arts. It was about then that I decided my first victim would be he. It was about then that I planned my entire future out in the duration of 3 minutes. But it wasn't until Louise died that I put all this into practice.

I stood beside a shaking girl with black or very, very dark brown hair in a clasp with curls cascading down her shoulders. She was first up. I found out her name was Bellatrix Black. A girl about a year older than her stood at the Slytherin table and applauded the girl as she made her way there. She looked the same as Narcissa but prettier.

When it was finally my turn I sat on the stool. I wasn't worried but I wasn't used to so many eyes watching me. The hat seemed to be talking; "Oh my Goodness! Yes this is very good; I can see pure talent and evilness here. You seem to be the heir of Salazar! You have to be in SLYTHERIN!" I cannot try to tell you how wonderful I felt. I was in the bestest house! And I was with the Black sisters!

On reflection I realise how moronic I was at school. I sighed and kicked the corpse. I'd leave it there for a toddler to find. But where should I go next? The park was quite warm. I felt at peace with the world. But maybe I would enjoy it more if Bella were here. So I hurried back to the house and went into my room. Alas she was fast asleep. I could not wake her. That would be cruel. So I retreated. My next stop was the seashore. River shore technically. I picked up a stone and skipped it across the Thames. I looked across my home: Tunbridge Wells. I stared at my gaunt reflection. I was never that handsome but I was never without a girlfriend or admirer. I cannot remember a Valentines Day where I had not received at least 5 cards or gifts. My dark hair is a mess and my face tired. I am of reasonable age but fortunately I have no wrinkles or signs of ageing. Hopefully this will be a long-term thing. My tallness has always been a problem, as I've had to always bend over to kiss a girl. I was staring, still, into my reflection when I heard a gasp and a,

'Tom Riddle, is that you?' I spun around [hee, hee yes Tommy, do some nice Ballet for us: D] to face Jullietta Fairechild. She was my ex, long-term girlfriend. But then I got back together with Louise. I smile a fake smile. How was I to get out of this?

'Hi Julli,' I said flatly.

'Hey Tom, how's Louise?'

'Oh you know,' I replied coldly, 'Dead,'

'Really, oh god, I'm so sorry!' She didn't look it.

'Ok,'

'God, now I keep thinking how awful I was to her before. Now she'll never know!'

'Oh,' I retaliate in a bored but clearly angry voice, 'because it seemed to me that you were thinking: "Louise is dead? I have another chance with him, good riddance I say!"' she blushed. 'Do you want to know what I'm thinking?' she shrugged 'I'm thinking Louise is dead, my Mother's dead, my father's dead and my grandparents are dead. I have killed many people in my time but rarely with a good reason. Now I can kill you with good reason!' She paled and ran fast away from me. Effortlessly I brought her back to me. 'Do you know who I am Jullietta?'

'Tom?' she whispered.

'More commonly known as Lord Voldem -,' I broke off as I heard a familiar cry:

'Get off me you pervert!' I ran over to the voice forcing Jullietta with me. There was Sarah trying to pull free of a crazy old man. I killed him with a wave of my wand. Simple but powerful.

'Where would you be without me?' I teased Sarah. 'Come back home, we need you!'

'Who's she?' Sarah asked indicating to Jullietta.

'She's unfinished business... You're in luck Julli, you will live to tell another day,' she hurried off before I changed my mind. No thank you or anything. That's women for you. 'Why did you go off Sarah? I thought you liked it with us!'

'I can't take it Tom!' She cried out.

I interrupted, 'What, that I am the Dark Lord?'

'No. Well that is really odd but that's not it. I can't take it that I know how Bellatrix feels about you and so do you. I can't take it that you'd probably prefer her to me!'

'You've never told me how you felt before!' I sighed and sat down on the sand, making patterns in it with my forefinger. She sat down next to me.

'I couldn't,' I pulled her towards me and hugged her tightly.

'Let's go home,' I said softly getting up. I dragged her with me and together we sleepily made our way home. I climbed into my bed without stirring Bella. I instantly dropped off to sleep.

[i/i] 'Hi, I'm Bellatrix Black. All my mates call me Bella though,'

'Hey Bella!'

She laughs, 'I guess that means we're friends huh?'

'Till death do us part!' I say cheekily. ' Unluckily for you though!'

'I think I can manage that – I'll just commit suicide at a young age!' she throws back her head, her beautiful black hair shimmering down her back and laughs. It's like music to my ears. We walk along the corridor causing havoc and the prefects aren't best pleased with us. They don't do anything about it though because we've only just started our first year and we "don't know the rules yet". Yeah right! [i/i]

' I'll get up in a minute!' I mumble. I feel someone tugging at me. 'What?' I demand.

'Daddy I had a nightmare, can I stay here with you?' A child begged. He sat up and lifted her into his bed. He cuddled her close and they fell asleep like that.

[i/i] 'Wow Bella look. Is that pretty girl related to you?'

'Tom! It's me you're meant to be going out with!'

'Yeah but you're older than I am. I don't like being a Toy Boy!'

'Fine, go out with Louise, she's only my favourite sister!'

'Aww, don't worry, I still love you,' I reply kissing her softly on the cheek. 'Just... not as much as Louise I guess.' She slaps me and puts her hand over my mouth so I can't cry out.

'Bella, leave him alone!' Louise says sitting next to me.

'You're in Slytherin. That's great hunni!'

'Thanks, but Sirius got in Grythindor, can you believe it?! We laugh. For the rest of the night Louise is flirting with me and I like it. Things are perfect! [i/i]

I woke up the next morning and Bella greeted me saying, 'Last night I had a dream of

when we saw Louise's sorting and you first told me you preferred her,'

'I had that dream also!' I replied, ' How queer!'

'How come Amber was in here?'

'She had a nightmare and wanted to join me,' I glance over to where I threw the chips the night before. The mess had gone. 'What happened to the...' I trailed off.

'Don't worry, I tidied it all up and fixed your car for you,' What did I ever do to deserve someone as wonderful as Bella. 'I can make you breakfast if you like?' I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood for eating. I was still in bewildered. I saw Louise again in my dreams. I had forgotten the time that had happened.

I only just realised that Bella had gone. There was a sharp tap on my door and Lucius came in. I glared at him. I had not forgotten that night when he tried to steal my Bella from me. She could look after herself after a small argument.

'My Lord, I have just received word of Karkaroff's whereabouts. I believe he is just across the water from us in Southend.'

'Where about in Southend Lucius?' I snapped.

'Thorpe Bay My Lord. Would you like me to get together a group to go and get him?'

'No that won't be necessary, I'll go myself. A weekend in Southend – sounds like fun!'

With Amber My Lord? I've heard that Thorpe Bay is quite rough. [Yeah Right]

Are you sure it is safe?'

'No. no Lucius, the school is rough. The rest of town is fine. Anyway I know some people who live in Thorpe Bay – we can stay with them,'

'Are you taking Bella with you?' He asked tenderly.

'No why would I?' I said a bit too quickly.

'I dunno, just wondering. Anyway, any breakfast?' I shook my head again. He left. So whom would I stay with? I did know people there but they were enemies. I decided to buy a house there.

It was Friday evening. I had already bought the house and furniture. I was sitting in the lounge in front of the fire with Bella on my lap. 'Remind me why I cannot go to Southend with you?' she kept saying.

And I kept replying, 'I have only had half my daughters life looking after her myself. I'm her father and I want to spend ONE weekend with her. Is that so much to ask?' And Bella shook her head. About 10minutes after this would happen again. Finally I shouted, 'Look I'll take you by yourself another time ok?' I pushed her off of me and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me. I see now, that I shouldn't have snapped at her. She was probably confused enough about us without me changing my mood every five seconds! I went to a florist and bought a bunch of flowers and one hundred red roses. I spread the roses around my bedroom and magiked some floating candles around the room. Then I went downstairs and presented her with the flowers.

She gasped, 'What are they?'

I smiled at her passionately and whispered, 'I call them tudasies, a crossbreed between tulips and daisies. She laughed and pecked me on the cheek. 'I want to show you something,' I said leading her to my bedroom. She gasped again and said three magic words; 'I love you,'

A/N – good enough for you? hope so. Ha, ha, ha, ha. I just thought, there's no point writing these 'cos no one reads this. Lol. Cya people!


	8. Southend

A/N – wow writing 2 chapters in one day! I did say I would update more in the summer holidays!

Well I canny be bothered to write much of an authors note so I'll just get on with writing the story. Oh and still in Voldemort POV. I like it. :) And I'm gonna try present tense.

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and unrecognisable people and things.

Last Chapter: I went to a florist and bought a bunch of flowers and one hundred red roses. I spread the roses around my bedroom and magiked some floating candles around the room. Then I went downstairs and presented her with the flowers.

She gasped, 'What are they?'

I smiled at her passionately and whispered, 'I call them tudaisies, a crossbreed between tulips and daisies. She laughed and pecked me on the cheek. 'I want to show you something,' I said leading her to my bedroom. She gasped again and said three magic words; 'I love you,'

Chapter 8 – Southend

I wake up at 6:00 the next morning and surprise surprise – Bella's still sleeping. I don't feel that great as I'm not used getting up so early. I creep downstairs and sitting there, calmly reading the Daily Prophet is Severus Snape. I'm astonished that he is here as he usually stays at Hogwarts and I'm amazed that he is here so early! 'Morning,' he says cheerily.

'I didn't expect to see you here, Severus!' I reply.

'Yeah I felt like getting away from Hogwarts – I hope you don't mind,'

'Not at all, just make yourself at home but don't be too loud otherwise you'll have a hell of a lot of angry Death Eaters to answer to!'

'I'll bear that in mind. So what are you doing up so early, couldn't you sleep?'

'No, I'm going to Southend for the weekend today with Amber and we have to set off early,'

'Oh, aren't you apparating?'

'Oh my God! How can I forget about apparating? It's too early to concentrate!' Snape laughs and pours me a coffee, saying it might help. 'Cheers,' I say taking a sip. 'Ah well, we may as well go early now. I'll get ready then wake Amber,'

'Where are you staying?'

'I bought a house in Thorpe Bay. I heard that Karkaroff is there. Does he think that he'll get away with being a traitor? You haven't got away with it Snape!'

'WHAT!!!'

'Yes, I know you're a traitor but I've always liked you so instead of murdering you or anything I've just been feeding you the wrong information!' I give off an evil laugh. That is very rare!

'I'm sorry.' He croaks.

'That's quite alright,' I say happily. 'We all, after all, have a moment of weakness. Let us just forget the whole thing.' Snape nods and I smile. 'Severus my man, you're one of my most faithful!'

He laughs, 'Thank you My Lord!' I go upstairs and as much as I don't want to, I dress in muggle clothes, as Southend is a muggle place. I am wearing blue Ted Baker jeans and a white tee shirt with a blue Nike tick on it.

It is now 8:00. I go into Amber's purple room and wake her up. She yawns and gets out of bed and makes it. I draw her curtains. I tell her to pick out some clothes to wear and she chooses a pretty pale blue, soft-top with some dark blue jeans. I brush her hair and put a white Alice-Band on her head. She looks so beautiful it's hard to believe she's related to me! I smell some buttered toast as I go downstairs. The entire inner circle is in the kitchen. And balloons are all around the room. I walk through the doorway and am instantly showered in confetti. There is a banner on the wall saying "Happy Holidays Tom!" How sweet. I'm being thrown a "going-away-for-the-weekend party!" Amber helps herself to some food and Bella is eating Marmite on toast. She goes to kiss me but I back away. She looks hurt, 'Don't be offended but I don't like the taste of Marmite,' I explain smiling. But when Rodolphus goes out the room I kiss her passionately. Of course the whole room goes silent but then they recover and act like nothing has happened. We decide we don't like this reaction and kiss some more, a bit more obviously.

Finally Snape comes over, 'Well, congratulations I guess!' we smile.

An hour later Amber and I are all ready to go and we are in the dining room saying goodbye. I pick up Amber and our luggage and apparate. We are in a big detached house. The room we are in is our study. I suppose it was a waste of £500,000, as we'll only stay here occasionally. I'll probably rent it out to people. I let go of Amber and immediately she runs out of the room to explore. I hear the doorbell ring so I walk to the l'entrée and open it. There is a young tanned girl there. She looks about 12 or maybe 13.

'Hi! I'm Rachel. My mum told me to come over to welcome you to the neighbourhood and I had to, even though it sounds really cheesy. I told her that you were probably only staying a little while anyway.'

'Erm... hi. How did you know that I was only staying a while?'

' I dunno. I heard that you were from Kent and hadn't sold your house out there. I kinda put two and two together if you know what I mean.'

'Yeah, why don't you come in?'

'Ok thanks!' she steps inside. 'You're a wizard aren't you?'

'Yeah, oh listen, I just remembered I have to go and get some food and stuff for this house. Well see you later!'

'Food for the house?' she asks puzzled.

'Yes, you know – wholesome pine from the warehouse,' (Lincoln Pine Warehouse!)

'Oh, well bye.' She walks out. What a weirdo. I think she's on to me though. I decide to do some exploring, myself. It's a pretty big house with 4 bedrooms, a study, a shower room and two en suite bathrooms, another bathroom, a kitchen, dining room, front room and a living room. The garden is quite big with a beautiful range of trees and a little birdbath too. It looks a bit too elderly though, for my liking. I magic a swing set into the garden at the back for Amber. A bit better I suppose. I return to the upstairs and pick out a bedroom for Amber. I choose the second biggest A.K.A the second master bedroom. It is one with an en suite. I decide to decorate it a pale pink with a purple carpet. The sheets on the bed are purple and the duvet is pink. I make some purple wooden shelves for her. She runs in and jumps up and down in excitement as she realises it's her new room.

I walk into my own Master Bedroom and decorate it exactly the same as my room in Kent. It's homier. I go into the en suite. It's a foul mouldy green colour! I quickly change it to ocean blue with sea green floor tiles. It looks so much better. But I cannot resist using my magic to have one of those toilet seats with plastic fish floating inside. I'm so childish sometimes but at least it goes with the room. I check the time. It is 9:45. Hmm... time is going sooooo s-l-o-w-l-y!!! It's too early to eat again, too late to sleep and there really is nothing to do. What a dull life. I wish I could torture some muggle. Hang about, what about that annoying freak Rachel? Best not actually. What about that swing set I just got. That could be fun! I go downstairs and to my dismay a small child is already on the swing. So being me I magic another swing onto the set. We spend like 2 hours just playing on the set. That is how sad I am. Thomas Riddle, this is your sad, sad life! It's a quarter to twelve now. Yes! Something else to do – cook and eat. We could go out for lunch then look around this place.

'Come on Amber!' I say.

'Where are we going?' she asks curiously.

'Er... somewhere to eat then we can explore our temporary town,'

'Ok!' she exclaims. Well that was an easy way to cheer her up. 'Daddy can I go horse-riding tomorrow?'

'No,'

'Can I go horse-riding tomorrow?'

'No,'

'Can I go horse-riding tomorrow?'

'No,'

'Can I go horse-riding tomorrow?'

'No,'

'Can I go horse-riding tomorrow?'

'No,'

'Please!?!'

'Maybe,'

'Yay,'

'Come on!' Of course that maybe means no but it shuts her up for a while. I'll probably end up letting her in the end. We go to a place called McDonalds where Amber has a Happy Meal and me, a Salad Plus. It doesn't taste that nice but I don't want one of those fattening meals where it's just random bits of all different animals stuffed into one burger. When I'm ordering our food a strange song comes on. Maybe it was made for McDonalds:

A Pizza Hut

A Pizza Hut

Kentucky Fried Chicken

And A Pizza Hut.

McDonalds, McDonalds

Kentucky Fried Chicken

And A Pizza Hut.

While we are eating another song comes on and one line is the slogan of this restaurant:

Ba da, da, da, da, I'm loving it!

I decide that we shall go to the sea front and see what is there. It turns out there are lots of crappy arcades and a teeny-weeny theme park. Amber begs me to take her there but I know better; she is to small for most of the rides so it would just be a waste of money. When she's older I will take her to Chessington, Alton Towers, Thorpe Park and all of the other fantastic Theme Parks of the world. She will just have to wait until then.

We go up a slope named Pier Hill and we are in the High Street. We look in some of the shops and in Mk one I get Amber a few muggle clothes and headbands. Right at the bottom of this street and in a stone place named the Victoria Plaza is a shop called Wilkensons and I get her lots of pens and glitter and stationery. We go back upstairs and there is a big building with the title of ODEON. You see films there. So it's a good way to will away time. We end up seeing Shrek. It's quite funny but my god it's crap!(A/N – no it's not no it's not!) By the time we get home it is seven 'o' clock. I quickly whip up my famous Lasagne and eat quickly. I tuck amber up in bed. I apparate back to Tunbridge Wells and sneak into my library. I pick out a book called It's Not The End Of The World and go back to my bedroom in Southend. I start reading it and by the time Debbie gives Karen the monkey pictures I have fallen into a deep troubled sleep.

I am awoken in the morning by several taps on my leg. I look down to see Amber who has butter all down her. 'Come on Daddy we have to go to Shopland Hall to go Horse-riding!' I groan and look at the time: 7:00. 'It's in Rochford so it will take a while to get there. You have to get ready too!' I get up and lock myself in the bathroom.

I am watching Amber ride on a horse called Strawberry in a "school" . She is actually quite good. It's probably all those horse books she reads. Suddenly I get a tap on the shoulder. I turn around and groan to myself. 'What are you doing here, do you stalk me?'

'Duh! I go horse riding! I just finished!'

'What were you on?'

'A horse!' She says raising an eyebrow.

'I meant what was the name,' I say matter- of – factly.

'Oh, Rolo.'

'Amber, I've got Lucius and Narcissa round to look after you. I'll be back soon. I just have to find someone,'

'I can look after myself!' is the reply.

'We'll take good care of her!' Narcissa assures me. I leave the house in my search for Igor Karkaroff. He will so dearly pay! About half an hour later I find him in the White Horse pub. It's typical for him to go in a pub. I drag him outside and into the car park. I put a silencing spell on him mixed with the cruticus curse. 10 minutes later I use the Imperius curse to make him break each one of his fingers.

' do you understand not to be disloyal to me now?' I snarl. He nods, whimpering. 'Good.' I smash his head in and leave him in the darkest, loneliest corner, to die. This Mr – Nice – Guy act is purely for family. I turn and go back home. Amber is asleep and I follow her lead.

A/N – dada! I've been working on these two chapters for a while but I had to go to my Nan's for a while and she has no computers so I couldn't finish it until now. I got back yesterday night. For the next chapter I was thinking of doing what Amber and the Malfoy's got up to. And what happens back at home in Kent. xxx I'll leave you with a nice soothing cheesy song! Yay cheesiness for you!

Oh Mickey,your so fine

You're so fine you blow my mind

Hey Mickey, hey Mickey

Oh Mickey, your so fine

You're so fine you blow my mind

Hey Mickey Hey Mickey

You've been around all night

And thats a little long

You think you've got the right

But I think you've got it wrong

Why can't you say goodnight

So you can take me home Mickey

(ahh, ahh)

'cos when you say you will

It always means you won't

You've given me the chills

Baby, please baby don't

Every night you still

Leave me all alone, Mickey

(Chorus)

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand

You take me by the heart

When you take me by the hand

Oh Mickey, your so pretty, can't you understand

It's guys like you Mickey

And what you do Mickey, do Mickey

Don't break my heart Mickey

Hey Mickey

Now if you take me by the

Who's ever gonna know

Every time you move

I let a little more show

There's something you can use

So don't say no Mickey

So come on and give it to me Anyway you can

Anyway you wanna do it,

I'll take it like a man

Oh please baby please,

don't leave me in the down Mickey

(Repeat chorus twice)

Oh Mickey, your so fine

You're so fine you blow my mind

Hey Mickey, hey Mickey

Oh Mickey, your so fine

You're so fine you blow my mind

Hey Mickey

(Repeat chorus twice)

Oh Mickey, your so fine

You're so fine you blow my mind

Hey Mickey, hey Mickey

Hey Mickey


	9. Baby sitting and Home alone

A/N – I think I'll put Fight for Love on hold because I really can't be bothered to continue it yet. Everybody don't forget to check out Excessively Complex and Dracos-little-dark-angel's stuff! Oh by the way this is what happened in Kent and babysitting Amber.

Disclaimer - I own only the plot. And stuff not recognisable. I don't own Thorpe Bay, Southend, Shopland Hall, Rolo, Whitehorse, etc from last chapter.

'We'll take good care of her!' Narcissa assures me. I leave the house in my search for Igor Karkaroff. He will so dearly pay! About half an hour later I find him in the White Horse pub. It's typical for him to go in a pub. I drag him outside and into the car park. I put a silencing spell on him mixed with the cruticus curse. 10 minutes later I use the Imperius curse to make him break each one of his fingers.

' Do you understand not to be disloyal to me now?' I snarl. He nods, whimpering. 'Good.' I smash his head in and leave him in the darkest, loneliest corner, to die. This Mr – Nice – Guy act is purely for family. I turn and go back home. Amber is asleep and I follow her lead.

Chapter 9 – Babysitting and Home alone

Amber wasn't as sweet as she looked. As soon as she knew her father was out of earshot she started the act.

'Uncle Lucius Daddy said I could have cookies!'

'We don't have any cookies sweetheart,' Lucius kept replying. That was when she would throw a tantrum. She would run about the house screaming her head off. Lucius felt kind of sorry for the neighbours. Narcissa wasn't too worried. She actually discretely encouraged the child, as she knew Amber would exhaust herself and want to sleep.

She stayed hopeful for about half an hour. She was really starting to get a headache so she just summoned some stupid cookies. That kept Amber quiet. And then: I want ice cream…

'So er, should we er, do something while the Dark Lords away?' Mcnair said awkwardly a few hours after Tom had left. Everyone shrugged like they didn't care. He sighed. He wanted to have like a proper party but he wasn't stupid enough to suggest it. He was hoping somebody else would. Or they would interpret his hints.

'I think it's sweet, him going away with his daughter for the weekend,' Antonin stated.

'You do know his just gone to kill Igor and he doesn't trust us with her,' Avery replied.

'He trusts me!' Bella said indignity.

'Well Duh!' Wormtail said sarcastically. Everyone glared at him and Bella kicked him. 'Ow!'

There was a boring silence (because an author just forgot what she was going to type and has no idea what she shall write) 'So er… what _shall _we do?' Lucius said.

'Erm…' everybody thought aloud bar Malfoy.

'Listen to the radio?' sang Mcnair happily. Everyone muttered and nodded. He tuned into a station:

That I'm back in my flat on the road where the cars never stop going in the night

To a life where I can watch the sunset and take my time take all our time

I've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you

I shook it off

I know we said goodbye anything else would be confusing I wanna see you again and I wanna see you again

We text as we eat as we listen to the beat as we wait for the right way.

We text as we talk we're running as we walk 'cos we suffer little souls away.

We smoke as we choke as we drink another coke and we make a little present mine.

We skate as we date as we slowly suffocate,

We're running we're running we're running out of time

My life got cold it happened many years ago

When summer slipped away so chill now woe

You've got many years to go so take it day by day.

And long ago I lost my soul to some forgotten dream

How was I supposed to know it wasn't what it seemed.

And even though the last although has left me on the floor

I don't believe in Romeo's, in heroes anymore

We spend as we lend 'cos we're happy to pretend everything's gonna be ok

We shake as we wake never give until we take and we hate when we have to pay

We flop as we look forget about the hook and the trash that we left behind

We sink as we spin the ice is running thin

We're running we're running we're running out of time

My life got cold it happened many years ago

When summer slipped away. So chill now woe

You've got many years to go so take it day by day.

And long ago I lost my soul to some forgotten dream

How was I supposed to know it wasn't what it seemed.

And even though the last although has left me on the floor

I don't believe in Romeo's in heroes anymore.

My life got cold it happened many years ago

When summer slipped away so chill now woe

You've got many years to go so take it day by day.

And long ago I lost my soul to some forgotten dream

How was I supposed to know it wasn't what it seemed.

And even though the last although has left me on the floor

I don't believe in Romeo's in heroes anymore.

'Oh god turn that crap off!' moaned Bella.

Cos obviously I'm out of my lea –

There was silence, 'ahh that's better' everybody sighed.

'What's the chance that Dido, Girls Aloud _and _Mcfly all play one after the over!' cried a miffed Mcnair.

Now it doesn't seem like anybody's having fun does it? Well luckily Amber's little 4 year old lungs had screamed all they could and Narcissa and Lucius finally had some peace. Amber was playing quietly in the front room, watched by the Malfoys. They were whispering to each other.

'I don't believe Draco was like that at four. Was he, darling?'

Narcissa shook her head, 'I suppose he was a bit stubborn though.

'_She _probably just takes after her father,' he replied rolling his eyes. Amber stumbled over to them to announce that she wanted to sleep. Gratefully, they tucked her into bed and curled up on the sofa. The fire was burning and it was really comfortable. (I just found out how to do some odd symbols: D © ø º etc) They dozed off and awoke to the dark lord clearing his throat.

'Amber's in her room, asleep my lord,' Lucius reported. He got up and whispered: 'sort it out?' Tom nodded and smiled.

'You to can go now, thank you.' The Malfoys disapparated

Tom followed Amber's lead and slept.

It was about twelve 'o' clock at the Riddle household in Kent on Monday and still nobody had said for a party. Most had gone and done their business as usual but Bella, Rodolphus, Walden and Lucius were in the kitchen looking glum and bored. Mcnair spoke up, 'How 'bouts spin the bottle?' Everyone nodded or muttered in agreement. He got a half-pint bottle of beer and downed it. He let out a vile belch and Bella gave him a dirty look.

He cleared the table to put the bottle on there. 'You have to kiss whomever it lands on and if it lands on and if it lands on them twice you have to properly kiss. Who wants to go first?' Rodolphus roughly grabbed the bottle and spun it hard. It landed on Lucius who quickly ran from the room causing Bella to shriek with laughter like a fox. Lucius came back and spun, it landed on Walden and he quickly kissed him on the cheek and rubbed his lips hard trying to forget what just happened. Walden spun it and landed on Rodolphus. He brushed his lips onto his cheek and moved back. Rodolphus probably enjoyed it – it may have been the closest contact to a human he'd been in a long time.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Bella who grudgingly allowed him to peck on her cheek. She spun praying it wouldn't land on him but of course she was a murderer who God obviously wouldn't grant favours to and it landed on her ex-husband. Because of the rules she had to snog him and she did shuddering just as the dark lord himself came in. He looked shocked but acted natural and went up to him bedroom with Amber. Bella ran up to follow them. But how could she tell if he would believe her?

A/N Muhahaha you won't find out until… next year sometime :P. Joking. Hope you enjoyed. Thanx for reviews etc.


	10. Riddles

A/N ok, back… just spent the week in France: D that was cool. And I haven't even thought of updating for _ages _but I will 'cause I'm nice -ish. So on with the show…

Disclaimer: I own only the plot!

Last Chapter:

He spun the bottle and it landed on Bella who grudgingly allowed him to peck on her cheek. She spun praying it wouldn't land on him but of course she was a murderer who God obviously wouldn't grant favours to and it landed on her ex-husband. Because of the rules she had to snog him and she did shuddering just as the dark lord himself came in. He looked shocked but acted natural and went up to his bedroom with Amber. Bella ran up to follow them. But how could she tell if he would believe her?

Chapter 10 – Riddles…

**I cannot be felt, seen or touched; yet I can be found in everybody.**

**My existence is always in debate; yet I have my own style of music.**

**What am I?**

Bella just kissed the man she has told me so many times before she hates. She kissed him with everybody watching. Was she trying to make me feel a fool? It worked. I am a fool to think somebody like her could ever love somebody like me. I never thought I could care for another woman like I once did Louise. But I did – I do. Bella means everything to me. I made her to be cruel like me but how could she be so hurtful after all we've been through together? And yet, my soul aches for her to come to me… and souls know best…

I'm sitting on my bed holding Nuage, absentmindedly stroking her. Once again her eyes shine but I don't really notice. I am deep in thought. Bella has sworn alliance to me so many times. She has shown me her loyalty often and at night time whispered strong words of love. And to think I actually considered proposing to her. I was lucky not to if I would be married to that whore.

The patter of soft stair climbing overwhelms me and soon it stops and is replaced by a child tapping on my door. She tried to open it before but I have put a strong locking enchantment on it. I release it and open the door to my only child looking at me with those lovely puppy-dog eyes. I sigh and scoop her up.

'Do you remember my old teddy, Amber?' She cautiously nods remembering my rage. I take a deep breath and stroke Nuage. 'Would you like to keep her?' Again Amber nods. 'Do you promise to keep her safe for the rest of your life just as I have done?' She nods for the last time and I hand over the precious air-loom. My daughter holds the bear as gentle as her life and hugs me close. 'Do you remember our old life Amber?' She looks confused. 'In Russia?' Amber shakes her head. 'Would you like to go there again and see what our life could have been like?' She nods her head vigorously. 'We can go now!' I hurriedly gather items I would need and take Amber to her bedroom. I go through her possessions packing things she is sure to want. About thirty minutes later we're ready to go.

'Are we saying goodbye to Auntie Bella?' The child asks. I shake my head. 'Is she coming with us?' Again I shake my head. 'Are we going with anybody else?' I shake my head for the last time, lock our rooms and we apparate from the house one final time.

**If a tree falls and there's nobody around to hear it, does it make a sound? **

It's the crack of dawn in what seems to be the middle of a large forest. Trees rustle all around us and immediately I wonder if it was right to come here. I remember there was magnificent woods near where we used to live in our small village. It's best to apparate into here so nobody can see us but now I'm here I'm not sure I remember how to get out.

'Daddy where are we?' My child asks me. I don't want to lie to her but I don't want to tell her that I don't know.

'We're in Russia. Sshhh don't ask questions, why don't you just go to sleep and I'll wake you up when we get there.' She obliges. I don't actually know where we _are _going but I'll sort everything out. I take a breath and apparate to right outside our old house. I left it abandoned and hidden so no muggles could find it. With any luck it will still be just as it was when we left. I peer inside a window and see my old furniture and Louise' favourite pictures hung on the wall. I open the dainty gate that's hinges are rusted making it creak and I look through the letterbox. The floor is covered in post. I sigh with relief and undo some complicated spells so we can get back in. Amber is still asleep so I set her down on Louise' favourite armchair and see how vulnerable and small she is. I feel guilty knowing that I have given her a terrible life that she doesn't deserve and after all I've done to her she still loves me so.

I gingerly explore every room down to the last cupboard and while looking I tidy up making the place liveable again. By the time I'm done I know it would be late at night in England and everyone would wonder where Amber and I had got to but they wouldn't think of looking here. I sit down on _my _favourite armchair next to Louise' and stare into space for a couple of hours. At 8.00am I decide to wake Amber and accustom her to our new surroundings. She forgets for a moment probably what has happened all her life and asks for "mummy" it breaks my heart and I tell her that mummy isn't with us anymore. She remembers and decides to change the subject abruptly by asking what's for breakfast.

'You can have whatever you want my little jewel because today is the start of the rest of our lives!' I scoop her up and pretend that once again she's my baby and soon mummy really would come home and we'd be a small happy family again. She giggles and dribbles and playing the part says that she wants soldiers and eggs. So that's what I make for her and I even allow her to squash the soldiers and make a mess of her breakfast. Of course she's sticky afterwards so I carry her to the bathroom and run her a bath. I put extra bubble bath in and a rubber duck. I undress her and put her in the bath where she repeatedly splashes me with the water. In the end we're both drenched, as is the room. I towel dry her and magically dry her hair. Then I carry her up to her old bedroom, which still has her baby toys and cot in. It feels just like going back to the past and I have to keep looking at Amber to make sure this isn't before. I sit on a chair in her room with her on my knee and gently brush her perfectly straight hair.

By the time she's dressed and I'm changed it's 9.30am and I'm not sure what to do with myself. I decide to take Amber to the shopping centre in which Louise died so I can buy Amber a new bed as she's too old for a cot.

**I soar without wings, I see without eyes.**

**I've travelled the universe to and fro,**

**I've conquered the world yet I have never been anywhere but home. **

**Who am I?**

My imagination always got the better of me. I thought of doing things that never would be possible and my dreams were always extravagant and wild. Especially so when I was a child and in the orphanage as I never really had any adventures. And everybody loves adventures.

So here I am, in the middle of nowhere with a four-year-old girl who probably cannot tell fact from fiction anymore. At the beginning of a fresh new life, an adventure, just the two of us and already I regret it. Is it possible to mess up a child's life more than it already has been? Should I go back to England and just accept that a marriage has been renewed. What is wrong with that? It is meant to be a good thing. Maybe I could be the best man… maybe not. I can now pick up the shards of my daughter's life. She is to start school soon. Of course I do realise that she cannot speak Russian but surely there will be some English schools here, right?

I place my hands upon my face and groan. As usual I acted without thinking of the consequences. I hope Bella is worried. Amber is in her room playing with her new toys and I am in the front room curled up in Louise's chair. Eventually I dose off.

**What does a one handed clap sound like?**

A child claps in a pattern and I slowly awake and gather myself. I'm lying on the floor with a tiny girl on my legs looking happy as Buddha. My head really hurts. Is it a hangover? No… I haven't had a drink; I must have just banged my head when I fell onto the floor in my sleep. Gently, Amber tickles my stomach then lies next to me cuddling me close. '_Just the two of us, just the two of us, just you and I'._

Soon she is asleep and I get up and carry her to my armchair. The time is 16.45 so I enter the kitchen to make dinner. Admittedly I am not the best cook but I do know how to make good cheese pasta. I set to work and within an hour amber and I are eating our first home cooked meal in our new life. Maybe things will workout.

A/N that took ages to write (maybe I gave up, bored for a while) and it was hardly worth it but maybe it is better than nothing is. I know it's short but I pretty much regret moving them to Russia it's hard to write and I also know nothing of the place. Will Bella confess her love to Rudolph? Will anybody realise where the Riddles have gone? Will anybody care? Tune in next time to find out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	11. Home Again

A/N I do realise it has been over a year but to be fair I did give up this story so you should be lucky to get anything: p. thank you to all my reviewers I honestly don't deserve you! I'm going to move on with this story now so without further ado here is chapter eleven.

Disclaimer: I own only the plot!

Last Chapter:

**What does a one handed clap sound like?**

A child claps in a pattern and I slowly awake and gather myself. I'm lying on the floor with a tiny girl on my legs looking happy as Buddha. My head really hurts. Is it a hangover? No… I haven't had a drink; I must have just banged my head when I fell onto the floor in my sleep. Gently, Amber tickles my stomach then lies next to me cuddling me close. '_Just the two of us, just the two of us, just you and I'_

Soon she is asleep and I get up and carry her to my armchair. The time is 16.45 so I enter the kitchen to make dinner. Admittedly I am not the best cook but I do know how to make good cheese pasta. I set to work and within an hour amber and I are eating our first home cooked meal in our new life. Maybe things will workout.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Chapter eleven: Home again**

Bella lay awake in the blue room in Tunbridge Wells. _'I miss him so much,' _she thought while staring at the ceiling. It was enchanted to appear as the sky outside and it showed her the loveliest sunrise she had seen for a long time. This only made her want to cry though as it reminded her of when she was going out with Tom in school and they snuck up to the Astronomy Tower to see the sunrise. It had been six years since she had stupidly decided to play spin the bottle. It had been six years since she kissed Rodulphus as a joke and the love of her life walked in. It had been six years since she was alive.

The death eaters searched everywhere for their master but they could not find him. Bella had long given up hope of ever seeing him and her beautiful niece again and it pained her to think of them. Amber would be in double figures now; a beautiful ten year old. Bella closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke breathing heavily. I had almost forgotten about my old life sometimes. That image of Bella I had just before I woke up was new. That had never happened I was sure. I had not realised how much I missed her, how much I loved her. I turned to my window and saw with surprise a tall girl with straight black hair that fell to her bottom, sitting on a chair there. She was asleep but why Amber was in my room, I did not know. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A girl jumped on my chest causing my eyes to suddenly open. 'Good morning Dad,' she sang out sweetly.

'Good?' I inquired. 'The day you do not wake me up will be a good morning.' I smiled showing that I didn't hate her even though she did something like that every morning.

'Dad, I need to talk to you'

Had I done something wrong? My daughter looked serious and I could tell what she had to see must be important. 'Go ahead darling,'

'Although I love our life here in Russia so much I just feel that this isn't where I belong. I know of the stories when we lived here as a family but when I was younger it was ok. I need a real home where I can bring friends and stuff. Russia isn't a country I can imagine living in for the rest of my days and I know that you feel the same. I've been thinking about it for a while and, well, how would you feel about moving back to England?' Amber hurriedly stated this looking apprehensive yet I could tell her mind was made up.

'If it means that much to you, I still own that house in Southend and we could live there. You will be starting secondary school soon and there are few decent ones nearby. Perhaps moving away from here will do both of us some good,' Amber smiled at me and started planning our moving out. 'If you want we can move today,' she seemed to like that idea and we spent most of the day packing up things we would be sure to need.

In the late evening every possession worth taking was packed and the two Riddles looked around their home for the last time. I put many spells and charms on the house as I had done eight years ago in case I ever decided to return. I levitated the luggage and took my daughters hand. We walked into the forest that surrounded our home. It seemed like only yesterday when I had thought that I had gotten us lost in there. Six wonderful years had past and I was closer to my daughter than I had ever been with anybody. I didn't really want to go so close to our old home – I liked being independent and having my daughter to myself. Of course she was growing up now and needed to be in her birth country with people of her own language. **If a tree falls and there's nobody around to hear it, does it make a sound? **Of course it does. There is nobody to hear it and that makes it even more special. There was nobody to intrude on my life with Amber and it was even more special. It would not last obviously but those six years were some of the best of my life.

In the middle of the forest I stopped walking and apparated to Thorpe Bay. Home sweet home, who knew what adventures, would be had here. I let Amber go to her room and I collapsed onto an armchair. Lazily I moved things to good places in the house with short flicks of my wand. Staring at a picture of Amber, I saw how much the little four year old, who fell down stairs crying, had changed. She was now a young woman and she needed a mother to talk to about things with and to trust. I could not provide her with a mother and I wasn't very good at being a female. I needed Bella back.

A/N I know this chapter is embarrassingly short but I just wanted to get it up tonight to show people that I am still alive and will be updating again soon. It is nothing special, but I did only do it in an hour so bare with me. I'll have the next chapter up hopefully by next week. Also if any reviewers could give me tips on what to put in the plot, that would be great. Thank you.


End file.
